


Fated to Be Mine

by coocoocajew



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Beverly, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Alpha Mike, Alpha Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Stanley, Cock Warming, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Heats, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intended Mates, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Bonds, Multi, Nongraphic Childbirth, Omega Ben, Omega Eddie, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rutting, Smut, Spit Kink, Werewolves, basically typical abo stuff, but it only occurs Once, everyone is mid twenties except for eddie, steddie has a Scene in ch 2, supernatural??, they're all wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocajew/pseuds/coocoocajew
Summary: Richie never thought he'd be able to find the one for him, and he'd completely forgotten the concept of ever meeting that person until...
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 71
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic, be kind, give support and reviews?? <3

Every alpha, omega, or beta had someone that was theirs. Down to the very core of their being.

Richie hasn’t found _ the one _ yet. He grew up with Bill and Stan, who knew since they shook hands in kindergarten that they were meant to be. At the time, little Richie was utterly and completely envious, by the time high school hit, he couldn’t bring himself to feel that bitter hold of jealousy again. He shoved his resentment deep down when Ben and Beverly joined the group, who moved to Derry and were meant to be. Then Mike joined, and Bill and Stan had found their missing link. _ So to hell with that _, Richie thought in sophomore year. What did he do to ignore those wretched feelings? He slept with anyone who walked on two legs, or four at night, careful not to bond or knot a single one. 

“Hey, Rich,” Beverly started, digging into a tub of ice cream, “If you’re not gonna call Alexei back, can you at least text him and let him know? He’s been blowing me up all day.” The female alpha always had crazy urges of food cravings before her rut struck. Like pregnancy urges, only it was never as bad as the horror stories Richie heard from his mom were. _ I just loved hot sauce on celery, honey, _ Maggie had sighed to him, _ I don’t know why _.

Stan spoke up from where he was sitting at the dining room table, hunched over his self-study books. “I don’t think so, Bev. You see, that would imply that Richie would have to somewhat have an adult conversation.”

“Hey…” Mike called out from the kitchen. Although he was also an alpha, he was pretty good at getting the only beta of the group calmed down when him and Richie eventually egged each other on.

“Nah,” Richie chuckled and waved a hand dismissively at the kitchen, “Stan the Man’s right, I totally am not gonna do that.” Beverly groaned into the tub of ice cream, locking her eyes back onto the TV. 

Richie scrunched his nose up at the sudden surge of pheromones in the air. Ben had woken up, right out of a heat, and the scent practically yanked Beverly up from where she sat. She happily skipped to the kitchen, shoving the ice cream back into the freezer, and tossing the spoon in the general direction of the sink.

“Back to baby making, Miss Marsh?” Richie crowed.

“Yeah, Trashmouth, and like always, you’re not invited.”

Richie put a hand over his heart and sank further into the couch cushions. “Ah, you wound me.” The female alpha ignored his theatrics and passed by Stan and Mike with a wink. She disappeared down the hall, and Richie pretended he couldn’t hear the sweet coos coming from one of the bedrooms. The pack had a shared townhouse in the suburbs, perfect for a growing family, and enough space to upgrade for more members. That being Richie’s mate-to-be and the pack’s pups to be exact.

“Well,” Richie stood from the couch, stretching his arms over his head, “We know what that means, don’t we, fellas?” Stan began bookmarking his pages as Mike tidied the kitchen.

“Yeah, let’s hit the road before they start.” A loud thump came from the bedroom.

Stan sighed, and hurriedly grabbed his coat. “They already have. You all are just a bunch of horny teenagers.” Mike followed Stan out, grabbing the car keys on the way, and let a hand rest at the small of the beta’s back.

“Stanny! Don’t act like you are also _ not _ a complete horndog.”

Stanley glared at him, letting Richie and Mike pass out the front door and locking it behind them. “I most definitely am not.”

“Mike, my man, care to weigh in?” Mike almost comically froze at the question. 

“I plead the fifth.”

“Of course,” Richie replied.

They all piled into the beat up pickup truck that Mike had been given from his grandfather when he pack bonded. It was just out of high school that they all had bonded without even knowing it. But there was still something missing. Some rock that has yet been turned. Richie’s rock.

“So, how about we hit up the movies?” Mike asks once he starts the car. Richie sprawls out in the back and hums noncommittally.

Stan shrugged, “Want me to check what’s in theatres?”

“If you would, babe,” Mike said sweetly, giving Stan an equally sweet kiss on the cheek. Stanley only blushed and practically shoved his face into the phone screen.

“Ugh!” Richie groaned, “Crack the windows, it’s fuckin’ hot in here. I’m cookin’ like a rotisserie chicken.” 

Mike sighed, but slightly rolled his window down. The bitter cold was a welcome numb from the tension, only on Richie’s part, in the truck. “It’s like, thirty five degrees out.”

“Yeah, well we need something to cool us down. We’re all too damn hot!” Stan grumbled out a response, but it was lost as Richie reached between the seats to blare music into their ears. With that, the trio were happy to stay in comfortable silence.

Comfortable silence which was easily broken, as Richie almost hit his head on the roof of the car. “Fuck, stop the car. Stop!”

“Jesus!” Mike swerved a bit on the road. He was already turning around with a snarl on his lips. “The fuck was that, Richie?”

“Mike,” Stan said softly, a hand rubbing his alpha’s arm.

“You…” It was unmistakable. “Do you smell that? Tell me you fucking smell that.”

“What?” Stanley asked. He turned to the passenger window, and rolled it down farther. The scent hit him head on. “Holy shit.”

Richie was already climbing out of the truck, slamming the door behind him and scrambling to the side of the road. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where the scent was coming from. That bittersweet scent, of distress and _ his _ . His fated was nearby, but needed help. _ His _ help.

“Let’s go,” Mike snapped Richie out of his thoughts, “Stan’s calling the others and telling them to get a room ready for yours.” _ His _. “I’ll help you look.”

Richie tried to laugh to ease the nervousness weighing him down. “Two alpha sniffers are better than one, huh?” It was true. Although they could’ve found the person faster if they shifted, they were distressed enough as it is. They didn’t need two alpha werewolves approaching them.

“Shut up, Tozier. Let’s go get your omega.” Mike was right, they were an omega. That sweet smell could only belong to an omega. _ I bet they look just as sweet _, Richie thought absentmindedly.

So, they circled the large building in front of them. It was abandoned, and completely deteriorating, but the smell was most definitely emitting from inside. “What the hell are they doing here?” Richie asked no one in particular so Mike didn’t give an answer.

They searched the first and second floors completely, and Stanley had finally joined them when they were ascending to the third. That’s when they heard it, a broken whimper. Richie rushed down the hall that was caked in dirt and broken brick. “Richie, wait!” He just barely registered Stanley calling out, “You might scare them. I’ll go first, is that okay?” Stanley was right. Silently, Richie nodded and let Stan pass. He could trust Stanley, he’s known Richie since they were basically wearing diapers. They wouldn’t steal each other’s mates.

When Stanley turned to his right, facing an open office door, he started emitting his own pheromones. They were calming ones, pacifying any alpha or omega within range. He entered the office with soft steps, and an even quieter “Hello, are you hurt?”

The sight made Richie want to cry, or hurt someone.

There on the other side of the room, cowered in the farthest corner of the room, was an omega. His omega. His small, trembling sweetheart. The small form of a werewolf was odd, even for an omega. Richie had heard cases where wolves were raised in captivity and were smaller when they shifted, so his gut tightened when his eyes searched the omega’s form. The wolf was dirty and had clear wounds. He was shaking and had matted fur. God knows how long the omega has been here for.

“Oh, baby,” Richie wheezed out, chest thumping hard against his chest. Mike stopped him from stepping forward anymore, because right when Richie did, the omega tried to inch back even farther into the corner.

“Hey, no,” Stan hushed the wolf, “It’s okay. They won’t hurt you. I won’t hurt you. We promise.” The omega accepted Stanley into his space, letting the beta inspect his wounds, checking for anything in need of dire care. “Can you shift back?” The wolf gave a small whine and Richie’s heart dropped.

“I’m Stanley,” the dirty blond introduced, “And the dark alpha’s mine, Mike. The other is Richie.” The wolf only let his eyes linger on Mike for a second, before darting to Richie. Time seemed to freeze between them, and faintly, Richie felt a click within him._ Oh yeah, you’re mine. 100% _. “You felt that, huh?” Stanley asked with a smile. He had noticed the omega’s pupils dilate at the sight of Richie.

“Can we help you change back?” Mike asked in softly. The wolf immediately looked away. “It’s very cold, and we can get you warmed up in the car. Is that okay, omega? Will you let us help you?”

“Okay,” Stanley said softly, “Try to remember who you are, okay? Where you came from. Your name, birthday, favorite food. It’s all in there.” He soothes the omega by petting his hunched back slowly, gently undoing knots in the fur.

Slowly, so painfully slow, the omega shifted. Bones creaking and rearranging, low whimpers. Stanley was right down on the ground next to the omega, shushing the wolf and cooing encouragement. After long minutes of fur changing to naked skin, paws changing to palms and fingers, and tail retracting, they were left with a small boy. He was bruised and dirty, but oh so beautiful

“What’s your name, omega?” Mike asked.

“Eddie,” came the soft and dry voice from the ground.

“Eddie,” Stanley said soft, “Can I put my coat around you?”

“I got it,” Richie immediately stepped forward. He tried to ignore the inward wince he felt when Eddie basically leaped out of his skin when Richie came closer, but merely held out his jacket. Stanley thanked him, and helped Eddie wrap it around his body. It hung off at his hands and down to his thighs, and as he stood, Richie’s mouth filled with despair at how _ skinny _ the omega was.

With slow and encouraging steps, the trio were able to lead Eddie to the truck. Stanley told Richie to hop in the passenger seat so he could comfort Eddie in the back, and he went with only a bit of resistance. Wasn’t it supposed to be him comforting his mate-to-be? _ It could wait, _ he tried to tell himself _ . He found his future mate, getting him safe and healthy is more important _.

It was a short drive back to the house. Mike only slightly broke the speed limit, must to Stanley’s quiet disdain, and Richie couldn’t take his eyes off Eddie the whole time. The small omega was huddled into Stan’s side, drowning in the coat and letting out slow and quiet breaths of content. Richie let out his own sigh of content at the sight of Eddie becoming more comfortable. He tried his best not to coo at Eddie when he tried to bury himself further into the jacket.

When they reached the front door, Eddie started buckling under pressure. He dropped to his knees with a whimper. Richie was quick to beat Stanley this time, helping Eddie back onto his feet. “What? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“The… smell. It’s so _ strong _.” Which was- interesting, to say the least. The three could barely smell their own pack from outside. The fact that Eddie, a complete stranger could, well that was simply profound. Richie watched in shock as Eddie lifted the sleeve of the jacket up to his nose, only accepting the alpha’s pheromones as his intake of scent. The lanky alpha took that as a go ahead, and followed Mike and Stan into the house.

“They’re here!” a shout called from somewhere in the house. Eddie slightly jumped at the sound.

“Alright,” Ben came marching out of the bedroom, clean clothing, a fluffy towel, and shampoo in hand, “I got the good stuff.”

“Slow down,” Richie heard Bill say from the kitchen, “Let’s not overwhelm him.”

Mike and Stan crowded into the kitchen, immediately scent marking Bill. He had spent all day at work, and didn’t smell like his mates anymore. It wasn’t acceptable. Richie rolled his eyes at the display, but noticed he didn’t feel that jealousy anymore. _ Because his intended is right here _ ! his brain supplied, _ and in desperate need of a bath _.

“Um,” Eddie started softly. Ben smiles at him gently and encouragingly. “I’m Eddie.”

“Hi, Eddie,” Ben smiled even brighter, “I’m Ben. That’s my mate, Beverly, at the table.” He pointed towards the dining room, and the redhead smiled at Eddie. Richie watched her eyebrows furrow at Eddie’s appearance.

“That’s Bill in the kitchen making out with Mike and Stan,” Richie mock whispered at Eddie. The omega almost, _ almost _ smiled in response.

“We are not making out!” Stanley called out.

“We were kinda making out,” Mike answered. A resounding thump of skin against skin rang out.

Bill wrestled his way out from between the two and approached Eddie. He was the pack alpha, and Eddie immediately recognized this. His eyes shot back to the floor, and his shoulders hunched in. 

“Hey,” Richie said softly, one hand traveling up Eddie’s back to rub lightly, “None of that. We don’t do that here.” Eddie gave him an equally mortified and confused look. Richie chuckled a bit.

“That’s not right,” Eddie announced, “You are to always show alphas respect and submit.”

“Not anymore,” Beverly said from where she approached the small group, “That’s so, like, old times, kid.”

“So it’s... wrong?”

Bill gave him a half-hearted shrug. “In this house it is.”

Eddie seemed to at least consider this answer before nodding. Richie reached to take his jacket off Eddie’s frame, but snatched his hands away when the omega’s grip tightened his hold. He looked up at Richie with pleading eyes. “No worries, sweet thing,” he put his hands up with a cheerful grin, “By all means. It’s yours now.” Eddie gave him a small smile, and Richie’s heart _ soared _.

“That’s cute and all,” Beverly broke the trance, “But he’s really dirty. Can someone give this boy a bath?”

Ben put a hand on her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I got it.” He cocked his head at Eddie, and turned away to prepare the tub. The smaller boy only glanced up at Richie, perhaps waiting for permission. Richie nodded with a smile, and Eddie scurried after Ben’s receding figure.

“He-” Richie started, waiting until the pair of omegas were out of earshot.

Beverly finished for him. “Is the cutest thing ever?! Where did you find him? How old is he? He’s the one, isn’t he? I can tell.” She was crowding his space, pushing up next to him and falling with him onto the sofa. Mike and Bill laughed from the kitchen, and Stan seemed to contentedly begin dinner preparations. 

“Holy shit, Bevvy, one question at a time. I just had like, the shock of a lifetime. Gimme a sec, would ya, toots?” Richie slumped into the couch cushions. When he took a deep breath, his face let a huge smile take hold. “Yeah, he’s the one. I felt it.”

Beverly squealed in delight at him, throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a suffocating hug. “Finally! Tozier finds the one.”

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Mike said while wiping a faux tear from his eye. Bill nodded in agreement and rubbed his face into the back of Stanley’s neck.

“Never thought I’d find the one,” Richie whispered out. The honesty in his voice made Bev want to cry for him, knowing the shock of this evening was too much for him to take in completely at the moment. The moment didn’t last for long when a choked “_ No _!” came from down the hall.

Richie immediately went to his feet at the sound of Eddie’s voice. He made his way down the hall quickly, Beverly following his steps. When he burst through the master bathroom door, Eddie was curled in on himself in the bathtub, Ben was backed up against the sink with his hands up and soapy. Richie immediately saw red when he caught a whiff of the distress coming from the small omega. 

He rounded on Ben. “What did you do.”

“Hey!” Beverly snarled out.

It made the situation worse. Richie and Ben’s eyes were locked, and Beverly was snarling in between them at Richie. The commotion brought Stan rushing in, immediately separating them. “Alright, alright. Enough. Put your dick and metaphorical dick away. You’re making it worse for Eddie.” When Richie unclenched his fists and tore his eyes away from Ben’s, Eddie was staring up at the scene with wide, fearful eyes. Bev’s growling ceased, and the alphas let Stanley’s calming pheromones wash over them.

Richie and Stanley slowly approached the tub and the beta unplugged the drain to let the water recede. Eddie looked far better when he was clean. He had a light smattering of freckles on his face, his brown hair seemed to shine, and his pale skin looked creamy. The only problems were the sight of ribs slightly protruding, and the angry, red marks around his ankles.

“Eddie,” Stan urges him softly, “What happened?”

“My…” Eddie took in a gulp of air. “He tried touching my f-feet.” His small body started shivering as the tub emptied. Richie reached for a towel and Eddie allowed him to wrap it around him. He smothered himself into the comfort, and seemed to calm.

“What’s wrong with your feet?” Stanley asked.

Eddie’s brows furrowed. “They hurt,” he said quietly, barely above a whisper.

“They were from cuffs,” Ben said suddenly from behind them. He had toweled off the soap suds from his hands, and was holding out disinfectant and soothing cream. “The marks were from cuffs.”

Richie has to literally bite his tongue from snarling at the thought. Some sick fucker had chained Eddie up, maybe even starved him, and God knows what else. Who would hurt such a beautiful and gentle creature? From what Richie has seen, Eddie seems like the least deserving person of such treatment.

“Is that true?” Stan’s voice prodded, tight and oddly emotional.

“Yes,” Eddie confirmed.

“Can-” Richie cleared his throat against the subtle crack in his voice, “Can I help you make it feel better? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Eddie fidgeted with fingers under the fluffy towel. Slowly, he gave a nod and allowed Richie to help him stand.

“Take him to your room, the smell will help,” Stanley supplies.

“Got it,” Richie stopped in front of Ben and put a hand on his shoulder, “Sorry about that.” He accepted the creams into his hands. Beverly presses a roll of bandages into his other.

Ben, ever the forgiving person he was, gave him a bright smile. “I understand, Rich. All good. It’s your turn to take care of him.”

Richie’s chest puffed up at the idea and he hastily led Eddie to the bedroom. When they entered though, Eddie’s hand shot out to Richie’s wrist to stop the alpha from closing the door. Electric shocks went through both their bodies and Richie winced against the slight pain. “I won’t close the door,” he said and shook himself out of the small trance.

Eddie gave him a hesitant nod and walked towards the window. He crawled over the bed to peer out it while Richie tried, desperately _ tried _, to ignore his still naked form and dig through his wardrobe. “I don’t have a lot of clothes that are gonna fit for you obviously, so I hope you don’t mind them being loose.”

Eddie turned to him with a small smile and scooted towards the end of the bed to watch him. “I don’t mind,” the omega said softly, and honestly “I like your smell.”

Richie could only give a strangled “hmm” in response. God, he seriously wanted to pounce Eddie so badly. He made a compromise with himself by giving the softest hoodie and sweatpants he could find to the boy. He turned away as Eddie reached to drop the towel. He stammered out his words. “So! Where you from?” _ Yeah, real smooth, Tozier _. 

“New York,” Eddie answered.

“Uh, how old are you?”

“Twenty,” Eddie supplied.

Holy _ shit _. Twenty years old and he had fucking cuff marks around his ankles and a clearly traumatized demeanor. Poor kid. Richie pushes away the anger and sadness he felt and instead asked “Did you feel it too?” He hesitantly turned to glimpse at Eddie, who was positively swimming in Richie’s clothes. The alpha motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed and plopped down next to him.

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded, “What was that?”

The question shocked Richie. “You don’t know?” He fumbles with the caps of the bottles and Eddie pushes his small feet into his lap. His toes seemed to knead into the meat of Richie’s thighs and the alpha quietly crooned at the emotions he felt from it. “It means we are meant to be, Eddie Spaghetti.” _ What the hell was that _ , Richie mentally kicked himself, _ why do you always think of the stupidest shit when serious shit happens. What the fu- _

Eddie giggles at the name, and immediately Richie was soothed. He lightly smeared some lotion over Eddie’s wounds, thoroughly cleaning them. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” He cooed at Eddie when the omega whimpered at the pain. 

“What did you mean?” Eddie practically demanded.

“It means… shit. You didn’t learn this in school? You know, sex ed?”

Eddie shook his head. “I didn’t go to middle school or high school. I was… home schooled.” Well that hardly seemed like the truth.

Richie nodded, it was better to just accept the answer than start an interrogation on their first day together. “So basically, it means we’re soulmates.”

Eddie tilted his head and lifted his foot so Richie could wrap it in a bandage. “I thought that only happened in books and movies.” _ What the fuck _!

“Nah, kid. It’s real. Ben and Bev? They’re soulmates,” Richie gave him a smile, “And the other three? Them too.”

“Wow,” Eddie let out. His eyes were wide in wonderment and his mouth open in awe. “She told me I didn’t have someone for me.”

“Who?”

“My mother.”

Slowly, Richie started piecing the puzzle together. It was making more sense now. “Well, she fucking lied,” the heat escaped with his voice, “She lied. You and me? We’re meant to be, Eds. Like… lobsters or something. You know because they’re monogamous and-”

“Did you just quote Friends?”

Richie’s in love. “Hell yeah I did.”

Eddie let out a bubbly laugh and Richie followed in suit. When they were both calmed down and caught their breaths, Richie held out in hand, palm up. Eddie grasped it, his smaller and barely being able to wrap completely around it. “Eddie, you’ve got a home here. A welcoming pack. You were meant to be with us.”

Eddie sniffled, tears escaping his watering eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and he reached his knuckles up to rub away his tears. Richie pressed his finger to smooth the furrow in his brow and placed a soft kiss to Eddie’s other hands. “Okay,” The boy quietly affirmed, “I’m gonna stay here. With you.”

“I would love nothing more, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie crooned.

“That’s not my name!” Eddie let out feverishly, and playfully shoved the alpha away. Richie let out a faux pained grunt and tipped back onto the bed. Eddie followed his body like a magnet, yelling at his theatrics but petting around Richie’s body as he did.

Richie found the one. And Eddie found his home.

When night came, the pack tried their best to welcome Eddie and get him to eat. The omega only picked at his food though, and Richie tried to push down the uneasiness in his bones. He knew Eddie was tired, and likely could be sleeping like the dead while he was spooning soup into his stomach, so Richie excused them once he caught sight of the omega’s eyelids drooping. Stan swiped the pair’s bowls away and packaged Eddie’s to be eaten later. Richie bent at the waist, grasping at Eddie’s arms and pulling him up to his torso. 

“Well,” Richie started, and the others were already preparing their eyes for rolling, “As awkward and fun as this was, I gotta put the baby to sleep.”

“‘M not a baby,” the muffled voice against his chest said.

“Oh, you are such a baby,” Richie responded. He salutes his pack, and sweeps across the room, humming a gentle tune. He opens his bedroom’s door with the toe of his foot and gently drops Eddie onto the bed. He pushes back the bangs that fall onto the omega’s forehead and presses a soft kiss there. “My baby,” the alpha whispers against his forehead.

Eddie’s eyes opened and a smile made its way onto his face in response. He reached up, making grabby hands at Richie, and yanked the alpha down onto the bed next to him. Richie went with a quiet “_ oof _” and wrapped his arms around the omega protectively. Eddie snuggled into his chest and took a deep inhale. Richie moves his head down, holding his mouth over Eddie’s scent glands. The omega froze. 

“Can I?” Richie asks, voice low and kind.

“Yes,” Eddie pleads.

Richie presses his mouth to the gland, pressing long and hard kisses, chasing his lips with his tongue. He strays from using his teeth, making sure only to scent Eddie using his wrists as well, rubbing them together and then smearing his scent to Eddie's nape. The thought of them walking into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, Eddie clean and glowing and smelling like _ Richie Richie Richie _ has the alpha letting out a low groan against Eddie’s neck. He thoroughly scents the omega and pulls back to admire his work. Eddie’s neck has blossoming red marks, and he looks absolutely debauched from Richie’s lips.

“You chewed me up like a dog toy,” Eddie states, angry glare doing nothing to contradict the completely content pheromones he was releasing.

“Well, I _ am _ a werewolf, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie gave Richie an eye roll, turning away to bury himself in the blanket and shove his face into the pillow. Richie crooned at the omega when Eddie hugged Richie’s pillow that he regularly slept on. He lays himself behind Eddie, wrapping the omega up under to covers, and completely encircling the smaller boy.

After a few minutes of quiet snuggling, Eddie spoke softly. “I’m happy you found me.”

Richie shoved his face into Eddie’s hair, marveled by how soft it is. “I’ve been looking for you all my life.”

“Finding someone to… to be mine was only a dream to me,” Eddie admits so quietly Richie wasn’t sure if it was meant to be heard, “But- here you are.”

Richie’s arms squeezed tight around Eddie’s waist. “Here _ we _ are.” He felt Eddie nod under his chin, and push himself further into Richie’s torso. The omega curls up into a small ball, letting Richie be the bubble that encases him.

Here they are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, there's nsfw (side eye emoji)

“Jesus, Rich,” Bev began as Eddie and Richie entered the kitchen the next morning, “You might as well just pee on the kid to mark your territory.” She sat smug and happy on Ben’s lap as he cut up his pancakes.

Eddie gagged at her words, and Richie howled in laughter. “Aw, Bev. If you wanted to be mine, you should’ve just let me know.” Richie approached her, hands clawed and ready for grabbing, making kissy noises. She screeched, pushing his face away and the chair started to tilt dangerously under the three’s weight. 

“Oh my god, it’s nine in the morning and they’re already going to break something,” Eddie heard Stan from the kitchen. He bounded over in his socks and long hoodie he borrowed from Richie and peaked his head in. Bill was dishing out pancakes onto plates, Mike hugged around his waist. The tall alpha’s eyes were still closed, and Eddie quietly wondered if he was sleeping. Stanley was glaring out the kitchen window into the dining room, watching the scene unfold. Eddie watched as Stanley’s lips quirked before he turned away, and Eddie didn’t see it, but he felt and heard the strong impact of three bodies and a chair hit the floor. Stanley saw the way Eddie jumped and he gave the omega a smile.

“Good morning, Eddie. How was your sleep?”

“Good,” Eddie answered shyly. The omega avoided the eyes of the pack alpha when Bill turned to greet Eddie.

Bill smiled anyways, holding two plates of pancakes. “Morning!” He shuffles with Mike still attached to his back, easily moving like that was a normal thing. Eddie understood why Stan and Mike mated him. Eddie suddenly feels a surge of jealousy that he’s long since buried deep inside his heart. He wishes he could belong like that.

When Bill passes him, Eddie’s head and eyes drop to his socked feet. His toes press together nervously. Stan follows the two alphas out, patting Eddie’s shoulder when he passes him. Richie parades in a moment later.

“Denbrough, you got… uh, a lil’ somethin’ attached to you. Might need to see a doctor about getting that removed, no?”

The grumbled response from Mike sends a shiver down Eddie’s spine. “Fuck off, Rich.”

Richie laughs, and halts when he sees Eddie with his head down. He frowns but decides to make light on the situation, already knowing Eddie won’t want to open up quite yet. “Eddie Spaghetti! Hungry?” He passes by Eddie, lifting the omega’s chin with his finger before placing four pancakes on one big dinner plate. “Big Bill is always so annoying in the morning!” the alpha groans, “Don’t know how he does it. It’s probably the sex.” Eddie blushes, and Richie chuckles at his flabbergasted face. He grabs Eddie’s hand with one of his, and leads him out into the dining room.

The pack is all seated at the table, Beverly now in her own seat after being scolded by Stanley. She brightens up when she sees Eddie, pulling him down in the empty seat next to her. Richie pouts and begrudging sits across the table from Eddie. Beverly talks Eddie’s ear off the majority of the meal, but Eddie doesn’t mind. Richie makes do with keeping at least one of his feet reaching out towards Eddie, constantly trying to slip the omega’s socks off with his toe. His abnormally long legs annoy Eddie to no end. He looks down the table at Ben and Bill sharing a laugh, and Stan quietly smiling while watching Richie pout into the pancakes he’s sharing with Eddie. Mike is more awake now, laughing down towards Eddie’s end of the table in response to Bev’s most recent escapade with Ben at work.

As intimidating as it might be, he likes being with them. It’s new, scary, and overwhelming, but distantly he feels like he might belong. Someday.

He catches Richie’s eyes across the table. The alpha is staring at him, deep in thought. When he’s caught, his face turns an amusing shade of red as he looks away, stammering out a joke to Stanley. 

_ Maybe sooner rather than later _ , Eddie figures.

* * *

It was noon when Eddie’s happy little dream fell apart.

The alphas went out to either work or hunt, Ben went to work, and Stanley and Bill were adamantly doing chores around the house. Eddie was left to his own devices. And what did he do?

He hid in Richie’s closet, cowering in the corner, smothering himself in the oversized hoodie he was still dressed in. He’d curled up, knees tucked against his chest, hands over his ears. That was useless though, he knew the voices he was hearing weren’t real. He knew she wasn’t there.

_ Eddie bear, you’re so sick. You can’t go out. _

_ No, honey, it’s so dangerous out there. _

_ No, Edward, I don’t want you playing with those kids. They’re dirty, and they’ll take you from me. _

_ Eddie bear, this is Myra. You two are going to be mates! _

_ Edward Kaspbrak, you will fix this. Now. _

Eddie wheezed out, fingers groping for his inhaler, and he distinctly remembers leaving it behind. Because truly, he didn’t need it. He just didn’t learn to live without it. So he cried and cried. Curled up in that ball. Scared, lonely, wanting, anxious. 

Eddie didn’t know how much time had passed, but the next thing he knew, Bill was opening the closet door and quickly shushing Eddie. Stan was crowded behind him, clearly hesitating. Eddie’s own distress was clear in his nose now that the door was open.

“Eddie. Eddie, can you hear me?”

Eddie could only sob in response. “Y-yes,” his voice cracked pathetically.

Bill only paused for a moment, before reaching forward and pulling Eddie into his arms, releasing pheromones that filled Eddie’s nose. It was so pacifying that Eddie’s crying dialed down to quiet sniffs. His back was being rubbed by two big hands, and he felt cloth wiping the wetness from his cheeks. Stan was kneeling as well now, wiping away Eddie’s tears as they fell, shushing the distressed omega. Bill was regularly letting out pheromones, a low rumble coming from his chest that subdued Eddie so well.

After a few minutes of bringing the omega down from his panic, Bill scooped Eddie up and deposited him on Richie’s mattress. Stan left the closet door ajar, opening the bedroom window to fan out the scent of Eddie’s distress. Bill sat down next to Eddie, taking both of the omega’s small hands into his own larger ones. “Eddie, can you tell me what happened?”

“I…” Eddie truly didn’t know how to answer. He wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. But he supposed- “I think… the shock of running away has finally hit me.”

Stanley sat down on Eddie’s other side, rubbing a hand across his back. “That’s what happened? You ran away from home?”

“Yes,” Eddie answers wetly.

“Why did you do that?”

Eddie sniffled once, nervously digging his nails into Bill’s palm, who didn’t even wince at the sharp pain. “I had to get out. That’s all.” He averts his eyes from the two casing him in. Neither of them Richie. And suddenly with that thought, he’s standing and rushing to the bathroom. Eddie’s stuck dry heaving over the toilet for a minute after emptying the contents of his stomach.

“I know what’s going on,” Stanley says from the doorway.

Bill is crouching down next to Eddie again, pushing back his veins and continuing to release pheromones. “What’s happening?”

“He imprinted on Richie.” It was almost comical how Eddie and Bill went from looking at Stan, to each other, and then back to the beta. “Okay, neither of you know what that means. Got it. It means that at some point during Eddie being here, he scented Richie and left an imprint on him. The shock of Richie not being around probably sent him into a drop.”

Drop. It was always a scary word for Eddie. His mother told him often about how he dropped frequently, but Eddie never understood. She probably didn’t either, but she was his guardian, his mother, and he had to take her word for it.

“Am I… okay?”

Bill rubbed a hand down Eddie’s back and helped him stand. “Yes, Eddie. You’re fine. Neither you nor Richie noticed it, and you didn’t drop completely so it’s okay.”

“It sounds scary.”

Stanley shrugs, opening a cabinet and searching for a spare toothbrush. Once he finds it, he gestured for Eddie to brush his teeth. “It can be, but luckily Bill came home and could smell you from the kitchen. Since I’m a beta, I couldn’t until I was closer.” He explained to the omega while he brushed his teeth, happily rinsing the acidic taste from his mouth.

“So what does that mean?” Bill asks, turning to his mate with a lost look in his eyes.

“Well, it means Richie should mate him soon.” The omega inside Eddie seemed to purr and buzz with desire at the thought of Richie mating Eddie. Bill rubbed at his nose as Eddie started producing pheromones. Stan raised a brow at Eddie and tilted his head. “Eddie, when’s your next heat?”

The omega shrugged, seeming to pull himself back into a bubble of his own. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Bill almost growled out.

Eddie prickled at the tone. His heart started beating faster in his chest, facing the pack alpha. “I… I left before I could check my calendar.”

“There are four alphas in this house, omega,” Bill’s voice was turning cold and distant.

“Bill!” Stan shouted. For a moment, Bill seemed to snap out of it. He gave Eddie wary eyes, before abruptly stalking out of the room. Stan looked back at Eddie, to see the omega heaving once again. “Shit,” He quickly gathered Eddie into his arms, calming him with beta pheromones, “It’s okay. Nothing’s wrong.” He repeated the words like a prayer, over and over until Eddie’s breath was once again slow and calm.

“Stan, I’m sorry,” Eddie wheezed out, “I’m so-”

“Eddie,” Stan interrupted, “Can you breathe okay?” He had noticed the stutter in Eddie’s breathing and the choker breaths. The omega frantically shook his head.

Stan quickly pulled Eddie to his feet, practically dragging the omega out of the room and toward a closer near the main hall. He sat Eddie down on an armchair next to it, and rummaged through boxes. He pulled out an inhaler after a few moments, pushing it into Eddie’s mouth and released air into his lungs. Eddie’s wheezing slowly disappeared, and he held onto Stan’s sleeves with tight fists. The beta rubbed his shoulder as Eddie took another burst. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Eddie breathed out in relief, “I have asthma. When I ran away, I accidentally left my inhaler behind. I didn’t take anything actually.” Eddie nervously clasped his hands together in the stool.

Stanley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m gonna have a tough time controlling all the alphas.”

* * *

When Richie and the others returned home, they could immediately smell the foreboding scent in the air. Richie gravitates towards his bedroom, and follows the scent in front of his closet.

“Eds?”

A small whimper comes from inside, and he slowly opens it to find Eddie, curled into a ball wrapped around Richie’s pillow. Richie cooed at the sight, and lifted the omega up and carefully deposited him on the bed. He looked over Eddie, crawling as the omega pulled him closer and closer. Eddie was furiously scenting him, rubbing his wrists on Richie’s scent glands, mouthing along his neck and biting lightly. 

Being this close, chest to chest, Richie’s nose in Eddie’s hair, he could smell the pre-heat stage. He growled low in his chest, and his alpha keened at Eddie leaning back to bare his neck in response. He was just leaning down when the bedroom door slammed open.

“Nope!” Stan announces. He marches in, clearly on a mission. Bill is hot on his heels, Ben hesitantly following. “None of that.” 

The beta reaches forward the grasp Eddie’s wrist, and Richie lets out a warning growl, moving to crowd over Eddie’s body completely. “Get away.”

Bill raises his hackles in response, letting out his own growl. “Off, Rich.” Richie narrows his eyes, but stops his snarling. He slowly raises himself up, standing over Eddie. The omega is frozen, neck still bared, watching the scene with hooded eyes.

“Fuck,” Richie lets out, “Fuck! I’m sorry, Spaghetti.”

Stan helps Eddie up. “We have to separate you two for his heat, Rich.”

“What?! I’m his alpha, I have to-” Richie burst out, at the same time Eddie goes “no, no please, I need-”

Ben stops them, “Well, you haven’t actually mated. It could be dangerous. It’s best to wait.” We patted the smaller omega’s shoulder, with a kind smile gracing his face. Eddie’s shoulders slumped.

Richie shook his head. “No. It’s going to be painful for him. Omegas aren’t supposed to go through heats alone.”

“He won’t be alone,” Bill interjects, “Stan will help him.”

Richie grumbled under his breath, but he supposed it was better than any of the other alphas tending to Eddie. He truly wished in his heart that he could just mate and bond Eddie right then, but the omega wasn’t in the right state of mind, even in preheat. “Fine.”

Stan accepted the response, and tugs Eddie’s hand. “Come on, Eddie. You can build your nest in my room.”

“You can’t go in it!” Eddie exclaimed quickly, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room. They all watched the two leave, Bill following with a sigh.

Ben looked back at Richie. “You should really mate him after this heat, Rich. This is going to be rough for him.”

Richie resisted the urge to snap at Ben, and only said “you should really put a baby in Bev already, Benny” in response. It made the omega blush, and quickly leave the room. Richie plopped down onto his bed, nosing into the scent Eddie left behind. 

It was only then that he noticed Eddie had stolen his favorite pillow.

* * *

The next hour was a slow one.

Stanley was sat on the loveseat near his bedroom window, reading a novel. Eddie was rampaging his room, coming in and out of the bedroom with Bill’s supervision, and bringing back clothing of mostly Richie’s. Eddie has decided to make his nest on the bed, shaping it into a small circle. It was perfect for his size, Stan figures. 

After a few minutes of circling it and adjusting some blankets and shirts, Eddie approaches Stan. The beta just keeps skimming the words, already figuring that Eddie was in the stage where he just required some physical intimacy. The omega crawls into his lap, placing his head over Stan’s heart, perfectly happy to just exist and be within Stan’s company. The beta softly cooed, running the hand not holding his book through Eddie’s hair, reading out words to Eddie as he let the omega doze against his chest.

It was another hour before Eddie woke, starting to squirm. The omega felt like crawling out of his skin. And right now, he just wanted to crawl into Stanley’s instead. Stan would take care of him because his alpha couldn’t. 

_ His alpha? He didn’t mate you. _

Eddie whimpered, shoving his face into Stanley’s shoulder. Stanley seemed to take pity on the omega and cooed, shushing Eddie. He scruffed the back of Eddie’s neck, and the omega went limp completely. Stan didn’t have to be an alpha to use that power dynamic and Eddie found himself not minding in the least. He chalked it off as his submissive side taking over.

“Is it starting?” Stanley asked, voice low and gentle.

“Yes,” Eddie pleaded. It’s been almost a year now since he spent his first heat with someone. It ended horribly. It’s why-

Stanley yanked Eddie out of his thoughts by tugging the omega to the bed and pushing him down on it. Eddie keened from the show of dominance, and bared his neck in response. He flips onto his belly, hands tightening in the sheets. 

The pheromones coming from the omega reach Stanley’s nose, and for once he’s thankful to be a beta. If it were any of the alphas in this room right now, Stanley knew they would have a chaotic mating. It does make Stan lust drunk, but he can’t deny the sweet smell coming from the omega. After he helps undress the fitful omega, he moves away to pull a box out from under the bed, and places it on the edge by Eddie’s thighs. Stanley leans over the omega, whispering soft encouragements that causes Eddie to whimper from each time. The beta preps Eddie slowly, trying to drag out the sensations as long as he can. This heat is going to be rough, especially on Eddie.

“What’s that?” Eddie finally asks, voice already wrecked from Stanley’s fingers stretching him out, using the slick as a stand-in lubricant.

“It’s my favorite toys,” Stanley informs, low and sultry. “I use these before my alphas fuck me so I can take their knots.” Eddie moans loud and desperate at the word and it brings a grin to Stan’s lips. “Have you ever taken a knot before, omega?” He scissors his fingers in Eddie’s wet hole, withdrawing when he receives no answer. “Answer me.”

“Yes!” Eddie says fast, a moan catching in his throat. “O-once.”

Stanley hums in response, squeezing Eddie’s trembling thigh with one hand before reaching into his toy box with the other. He pulls out a thick dildo with a knot inflated at the end. Eddie eyes it with desperation, spreading his legs and rolling onto his belly once more. He shoves the side of his face into the mattress and sticks his ass up into the air.

Stanley smiles down at him. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first time writing nsfw, and i cut off bc im gonna need some feedback.
> 
> The main pairs in this story are richie/eddie, bill/stan/mike, and ben/bev,,, but as you can see stan and eddie have a Moment there
> 
> does it make anyone uncomfy? i always liked abo fics where several pack members could be intimate with one another, but not be mates. im also a eddie stan and i want him to get Love and Affection and some good Dicking Down
> 
> so pls let me know your thoughts??? thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's heat is finally over, and the pack officially becomes one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, becoming One does not involve an orgy. It involves playfulness and softness.
> 
> your kind messages and feedback help me and inspire me to write these. i've got the whole story planned out i my head, but its so hard to write sometimes!!
> 
> also: short-ish chapter i know. i thought it was important to get the pack bonding out before i get into eddie's past. bc its dark and sad. am sorry in advance for That
> 
> so enjoy the wholesomeness while you still can :)

It took four days for Eddie to finally be released from the bedroom.

His heat had died down, and he was antsy as all hell. The omega was at the stage where he needed to find Richie, and get his hands on him and soak into the alpha’s skin. When Stan had opened the door to let Eddie out, clad in only a t-shirt and shorts, the omega had taken off with a happy bounce in his step. He entered the living room and let out a surge of needy pheromones.

“_ Alpha _!” He called. All four alphas looked up, but only Richie shot to his feet and rushed to the omega. He stumbled to Eddie and grasped the nape of his neck before practically dragging him down the hall and slamming the bedroom door behind him. He pushed Eddie down into the mattress and growled slightly at the smell of Stanley all over him. Eddie keened and bared his neck.

“Heat over, baby?” Richie asked, rubbing his wrists down Eddie’s sides and neck, loving the way the omega shook from the sensation.

“Yes, alpha. My heat’s over so please-” Richie cut the omega off with a deep kiss to his lips. The alpha opened Eddie’s lips with his prying tongue, completely covering Eddie’s mouth with his own. The kiss was all lips, tongue, and teeth. It was wet, it was sloppy, but it was _ perfect _. It was a kiss shared between two people who waited so long to find the one for them. They were desperate, but so ready. At least that’s what Eddie thought.

When Richie’s hands explored into the hem of Eddie’s shorts, jaw opening over Eddie’s neck to bite, the omega shut down. But he didn’t go limp. He pushed Richie away with a feral fear that he hasn’t felt since he ran away. Right when the smell of terror filled his nose, Richie scrambled away, shuffling backwards until he hit the wardrobe. “Eds? Baby?”

The omega was frozen. 

“Baby, come back to me,” Richie was taking a cautious step forward, hands raised in the most oddly submissive way for an alpha. “Eddie?”

Eddie finally looked back up at him and opened his mouth, babbling fifty miles an hour. “Oh god, Rich. I’m so sorry. I totally ruined the mood and I didn’t mean to I just got stuck in my head! Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that, that’s so embarrassing-”

“Woah woah woah,” Richie was now kneeling in front of the omega, hands softly patting Eddie’s knees. “No worries, baby. We’re all good. I just want to know if you’re okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, baby, of course.”

Eddie seemed to take a deep, shuddering breath before gripping Richie’s forearms and yanking him towards the omega’s smaller body. Immediately, he shoved himself into the alpha’s body, curling around him, locking the alpha in with his limbs like a koala. “‘M sorry,” he says quietly into the alpha’s shirt.

Richie cooed softly, gripping under Eddie’s thigh and hoisting him further into his body. He laid back into the mattress, letting out a quiet _ oof _ with the extra weight of the body latched onto him. “Baby, baby, baby. No sorries allowed!” Richie playfully lectured the omega. He tightened his grip and rocked Eddie from side to side, revelling in the playful giggle he gets from the action. “My priority isn’t the mood, bucko, it’s _ you _.”

Eddie pulls away with a face of disbelief. “Bucko?”

Richie gave the omega a grin before quickly sitting up and situating Eddie in his lap. “You know it means now that your heat is over?”

Eddie shook his head, excitement and confusion dancing in his eyes. He had a small smile on his face, the alpha’s happiness completely contagious. “What?”

“You ever gone hunting before, baby?”

* * *

Eddie found himself far from the city outskirts. It was where the town stretched towards the plains and forests, up the mountains and far from civilization. It’s where he found himself helping set up a sturdy, large tent. The others were stripping their clothes one by one. Bill was first, being the pack leader. He was slowly shifting, skin turning to fur, limbs elongating, body hunching into the grass. His copper hair spread to his full body, shaking it out before looking back towards his packmates. He was a big wolf, strong looking, with piercing blue eyes that shone like the sun.

Then it was Mike. His dark skin carried to his fur, leaving small tufts of black hair peeking out from the brown. Eddie adored the coat. Eddie also though if Bill was a _ big _ wolf, well Mike was just huge. Eddie watched Stan step forward next, falling to his knees, unlike how his mates had shifted. His two alpha’s crowded around his body, snuffing and pressing their wet noses to his skin.

“Stanny was hurt hunting once,” Bev says next to him. Eddie turned to her with a frown. “Some hunters don’t care if they catch werewolves in traps. They don’t see us as humans.” Eddie knew that there was some discrimination towards werewolves. Not every person was one. Hell, the _ president _ was a werewolf and she wasn’t treated very fairly and with respect at all. 

When Stanley was finished shifting, Eddie gasped audibly, causing the beta to turn back with curiosity. Stan was _ beautiful _ . He was average sized for a beta, but his fur coat… “Wow,” Eddie whispered in awe. The beta seemed to lift his head up higher in response, huffing at the response that made Eddie feel like it was an _ I know _ . Stan was light brown, and even had slight patches of grey and dark brown. _ He looks like a really pretty owl _, Eddie thought.

Bev and Ben shifted together. They always seemed so in-tune to each other, so Eddie figures he shouldn’t be so surprised but he was. Beverly was a large wolf, slightly bigger than Stan, but way bigger than Ben. She was a gorgeous reddish colored wolf with a tail that was constantly swishing. Ben was more reserved, a calm and sturdy wolf. His light brown resembled Stanley and his body was wider than the alphas. Eddie figures it suited Ben. A big welcoming and calm presence.

“Spaghetti,” Richie cooed from behind him. He draped his long arms over Eddie’s shoulders and pressed himself fully over the omega’s back. “Aren’t you so excited?!”

Eddie looked up at him, head tilting in question. “Why?”

“Because this means you’ll finally packbond with us.” Eddie’s eyes comically widened and an award winning smile met Richie’s. The alpha gave him a soft kiss and pulled away fully. “You have to shift first, baby. Do you need help?”

Eddie hadn’t shifted since the first day they found him. It’s generally healthy for wolves to go that long without shifting forms, and this meant it would be painful. The omega nodded slightly. Richie stepped away as Stan and Ben approach. Stanley shoves his wet nose to Eddie’s belly, Ben taking Eddie’s hand into his mouth very gently, both urging him to the ground. Eddie shifted slowly, Richie and his helpers’ pheromones encouraging him. Richie was talking gently to Eddie, supporting him. “You’re doing so good, baby. Keep going.” Eddie let out a pitiful cry as his limbs and bones shifted.

It took a half an hour before Eddie finished shifting. But he was a sight to behold.

None of the pack members had seen his wolf form while clean, only matted and dirty. Clean and no longer skin and bones, he was magnificent. Surprisingly, he was a blond wolf. The way the sun caught his fur made it shine almost too brightly, making it look white. He was the smallest wolf, making himself smaller by being hunched in on himself.

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart,” Richie whispered. Eddie’s large wolf eyes turned towards the alpha, a grateful gaze reaching Richie’s heart. “My turn, I guess. That’s really hard to show up.” Stan turned with what sounded like a canine sigh, and trotted towards his mates, fitting between the two larger bodies like he belonged there. And he _ did _. Ben joined Beverly’s body, the female alpha playfully pulling on his ear with her teeth.

Eddie watches Richie’s complete transformation with wide eyes. He didn’t know what to expect of Richie exactly, but he wasn’t expecting a completely jet black wolf, sharp eyes staring back at him. His fur was both silky and bushy, and he was slightly smaller than Mike’s form. Unlike anyone else, Richie’s nose was black and he playfully upturned it at Eddie’s stare. He slowly crouched to the ground, shuffling through the tall grass until he was in front of Eddie’s form. He rolled over in the dirt, sticking out his tongue, belly up and tail wagging quickly. The omega pounced on him, snuffing into the alpha’s neck and nibbling.

Their playful wrestling in the dirt was interrupted by Bill’s howl. A warning and greeting to other wolves that may be out. They all gathered behind Bill, and followed him out into the meadow.

Eddie learned he was the fastest by far that evening. He raced Richie multiple times, always catching rabbits before the alpha did. He learned the pack howl, their loud calls booming in his ears. He learned how to communicate without wolves. 

Most importantly, Eddie learned he belonged when the packbond solidified its last member.

When they were done hunting, it was almost morning and they decided to return to the tent and the truck. When they were finished shifting back and putting their clothing back on, Eddie was bombarded. “Baby!” Richie screeched out, hauling the omega up into his arms. The alpha spun Eddie around, squeezing his ribs tight. “You were so amazing out there!”

Eddie giggles shyly, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and tucking his head against Richie’s. “You all are so amazing,” he whispered out.

Bill stepped towards the pair when Richie finally put Eddie back down on the ground after peppering kisses all over his face. The pack leader smiled down at Eddie before pulling him into a tight hug. “We’re happy to have you, Eds.”

Eddie would’ve cried if Bill didn’t use that nickname. He let the alpha know by playfully punching his arm, and grumbling out a “not my name” which his pack, _ his pack _, just laughed at.

* * *

“When can we do that again?”

It’s four in the morning, and in the kindest way possible, Eddie hasn’t shut up. They’re all lying on the floor of the large tent, practically on top of each other. Especially in Eddie’s case. He was splayed out over Richie, who was staring up at Eddie’s bright face in complete adoration. Stan groaned and rolled his eyes at Richie’s expression, shoving the pillow over his head and tucking his body into Mike’s. The biggest alpha had his other mate on his left side, sleeping soundly with open mouthed snores and a scrunched up nose. Eddie almost laughs actually scratch that, he does- at their pack alpha’s sleeping face.

“We try to go every other weekend when we can,” Mike informs the omega with a smile, “We also try to go when a rut hits anyone of us.”

“It’s very healthy,” Beverly informs around a mouthful of granola. Ben has his head on her shoulder, sleeping and gently snoring, while her head is laid back against Bill’s stomach. Some unlucky candidates were thrown under the bus when it was chosen who was being hardcore cuddled that night.

Richie nodded in agreement. “Miss Marsh speaks the truth, Spaghetti,” he ignored the omega’s huff, “It’s like an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Except for us it’s; maul a rabbit every now and then so we don’t maul each other.”

Stanley lifts his face from Mike’s chest, raising a brow in Richie’s direction. “Right, because _ you’re _ a prime example of _ healthy _.”

Richie mocks a gasp, hands flying over Eddie’s ears. “Staniel, how dare you.”

“I’m going to take Eddie from you if you don’t let me sleep,” Stanley says in response. Secretly, Eddie hopes Stan would to get a rise out of Richie.

“You wouldn’t.”

Stanley raises both brows. Fast as lightning, he’s sitting up, hooking his hands around Eddie’s waist to pull him into his own body. The beta lays back down, ignoring Richie’s indignant whining, and tucking the blanket around them both. Mike presses up behind Eddie’s back, hooking an arm over his waist and tugging Stanley closer. The beta sighs happily, ignoring Richie and shoving his face into Eddie’s fluffy hair. Eddie watches his alpha, large eyes peeking over the blanket where Richie is.

Richie isn’t annoyed like he thought, though. He has a soft smile on his face, eyes gazing down towards Eddie and the beta cuddling. Mike chuckles against Eddie’s back before shuffling back slightly. Eddie almost whines at the loss of warmth before Richie is climbing over Stan’s now sleeping form. He leans back, head resting on Stan’s waist, Eddie’s lower half in his lap, and his own long legs reaching horizontally all the way towards Beverly. She slaps them away, wrapping her arms around Ben and giving a goodnight.

Eddie turns back to look at Richie, who has a content smile on his face. Mike whispers out a goodnight, timing it almost exactly to when he promptly falls asleep. Eddie smiled back at the alpha, curling into a tight little ball and watches Richie yawn. The alpha blows a kiss to Eddie and shuffles a bit to get comfy before his eyes shut. Eddie pretends to catch it under the covers.

He closes his eyes, and is about to fall asleep, but Stanley whispers, “I saw that,” in his ear and Eddie gets a gentle bite on Stanley’s collarbone before he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the characteristics of them in wolf forms are basically fictional and how i would see them. bc no, wolves do not realistically look like that.
> 
> personal hcs:
> 
> -mike and eddie are the body heaters of the pack. mike is always in the middle, and eddie is passed around like a hot water bottle  
-richie looks goddamn majestic as a wolf, but can't keep up with the appearance bc he's a goof  
-mike doesn't eat the rabbits, and only hunts one to appease his instincts every time. he doesn't eat meat, therefore he doesn't eat the rabbit and will instead present it to stan as a gift every single time. the pack will join him in the river to catch fish  
-bill is a horrible sleeper and its adorable  
-everyone loves each other ty  
-eddie deserves the attention
> 
> thank you for coming to my ted talk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy this was a long one. 
> 
> finally, eddie's backstory, w more to come

It took another month for Eddie and Richie to successfully mate with one another.

Richie was patient, extremely so, and everyday Eddie was more and more thankful towards him. Richie brushed it off with “It’s decent treatment, Eds.” Eddie wanted to jump into the alpha’s arms and tell him he loved him for that, but he wasn’t brave enough yet. He knew he loved Richie though, he could feel it inside him. It wasn’t just his omega instincts, or the fact that they were soulmates either. Eddie knew this was different. He felt it when Richie talked, woke up, ate a meal, smiled, laughed, kissed Eddie’s forehead, stopped touching Eddie when it became too much. Eddie felt it almost every moment of every day. God, it was so sappy, but so  _ true _ . 

He felt it at this very moment, lying under Richie as the alpha kissed down his neck, biting lightly. Eddie was panting hot breaths towards the ceiling, one hand fisted in Richie’s hair, and the other into the pillow under his head. Their hips were slowly grinding together, and Eddie already felt like he was going to explode.

“Richie,” Eddie gasped out, yanking the alpha’s hair to pull him up. Richie went without a fight, pressing his lips to Eddie. “Need you to mate me,” Eddie moaned against Richie’s lips.

Richie pulled back with a startled look on his face, lips still slightly puckered before his brows furrowed. “Baby,” he says low, “Are you sure? There’s no rush and I’m absolutely okay with waiting however long you-”

“No more waiting,” Eddie slides his calves around Richie’s legs, ankles yanking him closer so their clothed erections rub together again, “I want you to mate me, Alpha.”

Richie let out a soft growl, a sound Eddie keened at, satisfied that he’d gotten his way. Richie pushed Eddie harder into the mattress, right in the middle of his chest. His pointer finger and thumb both reached Eddie’s collarbones, and the omega dropped his head back, letting it fall to the side, throat on full display for the alpha. Richie leaned down to lick over Eddie’s jugular, lightly biting, reminding Eddie of what was soon to come.

Eddie shivered as the alpha moved down his body, lips brushing up exposed skin. Richie pushed Eddie’s shirt up, the omega helping it off the rest of the way. Richie gently ran his teeth along Eddie’s stomach, the omega whining and shuddering at the sensation.

“Richie,” Eddie gasped out, “Stop teasing.”

Richie nipped Eddie’s stomach, sucking a hickey into it, before finally reaching his hands up to tug down the omega’s pants. After Eddie kicked off his shorts, he sat up and pushed Richie back until the alpha hit the headboard. Richie pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side as Eddie undid his belt. The omega whines at the sight of the bulge covered by the alpha’s boxers. It looked  _ thick _ . 

“You gonna stare all day, sweetheart?” Richie quipped.

Eddie gave him a half hearted glare before releasing Richie’s cock from his boxers, watching it bounce and twitch at the visual attention. “Alpha,” Eddie moaned breathily, “wanna taste you.”

“Do it, baby,” Richie answered, reaching down to card one of his hands through the omega’s hair. Eddie nearly folded himself in half between Richie’s legs, making him as small as possible, and gently wrapped his fingers around Richie’s cock. He gave an experimental stroke and thumbed the slit, relishing in the hitched breath Richie let out. He leaned forward, leaving a gentle kiss on the head, and lightly licked around the head, dipping into the slit and tasting the precum. “Fuck. That’s it, honey.”

Goaded on by the alpha’s words, Eddie took more of his length into his mouth. He did it slow, pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock, and sliding it around the tip when he pulled back. Eddie slightly moved his hips from side to side, craving friction against his own cock. He steeled himself, bobbing his head, taking Richie’s cock deeper each time. His own muffled moan vibrates against Richie’s cock as it bumped the back of his throat. The omega could see the surprise in Richie’s eyes when he didn’t even gag.

“Oh, fuck,” was all Richie said before he started lightly thrusting his hips up and down, slowly fucking Eddie’s throat. Eddie kept his eyes on the alpha’s, continuing to roll his hips, feeling slick start to creep down his thighs. Richie seemed to smell it, and gave a grin. “You like that, huh, omega? You like an alpha cock fucking your throat. So desperate for it, baby.” Eddie moaned in confirmation, reaching one hand between his legs to gather some slick and rub around his hole. Suddenly, Richie tugged Eddie impossibly closer into his lap, taking advantage of the latter’s height, and pressed his own finger between Eddie’s legs. “Already so wet for me, baby boy.”

Eddie pulled off Richie’s cock with a pop, lazily stroking it as he pressed his forehead to Richie’s hip. “Yes, Alpha. Please, want it so bad. I-” Eddie’s words were caught off with a shocked moan as two fingers easily entered him. “Yes, yes yes yes, alpha.” Richie kept one hand in the omega’s hair, petting and comforting him, as Eddie pressed wet kisses and mouthed the side of his cock. 

“Good boy,” Richie breathes, scissoring his fingers, “Being so good for me, baby boy.”

“Want your cock,” Eddie whined.

Richie growled, hurriedly pushing a third finger into Eddie, and starts to thoroughly fuck him with the digits. Eddie whines, wiggles his hips, and continues to moan against Richie’s cock as he messily presses his tongue and mouth anywhere he can reach. After another minute, the amount of slick Eddie was producing made it far too easy to loosen him. The omega nearly cried in relief when Richie finally said, “Present, omega.”

Eddie pushes himself to his shaky knees and turned his back to Richie. He dropped his upper body to the bed, sticking his ass into the air, fisting the sheets. The alpha leaned forward onto his own knees, licking a stripe between Eddie’s cheeks once, dipping in to taste Eddie while he gently squeezed his own cock.

“Richie,” Eddie whined, tears of frustration filling his eyes, “Please, I need it so bad. Need your cock, need you to mate me. Need you-”

“Hush, baby,” Richie shushed him, pulling back to position himself over Eddie. He pressed his chest completely to Eddie’s back, knees knocking the omega’s legs further apart. “Gonna mate you, gonna knot you, gonna make you  _ mine _ ,” Richie rambles. Eddie’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan when Richie finally pushed in. The stretch was still there even with the copious amount of slick and thorough prep, but Eddie found himself loving it. He loved the way Richie’s fat head pushed past his rim, thick shaft following slowly. “There you go, baby. God, so fucking tight,” Richie growled, slowly rocking his hips into Eddie, “Such a good boy for me, taking my cock so well, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eddie moaned, crying out when Richie finally bottomed out, “Love it. Love it inside me.” He reaches a hand down to his stomach, “Can feel you, Richie.”

Richie slid his own hand under Eddie’s, the other painfully gripping onto the omega’s waist as he felt what Eddie was referencing. Although slight, there was a definite bump in Eddie’s stomach. Eddie was small, even for an omega, so it was no surprise what was occurring. Nonetheless, it only turned the both of them on even more. “Fuck,” Richie let out, before pulling nearly all the way out, and snapping his hips forward to begin to fuck into Eddie. 

The omega cried out, keeping his hand on Richie’s, squeezing it as he begins to get thoroughly and roughly fucked. He lets out high pitched moans, not even embarrassed at how loud he’s being. “You’re not even ashamed, omega,” Richie growls out, “Wanted my cock so bad, you don’t care. Just needed me to fuck you nice and hard.”

“Yes, yes. I-” Richie continues pounding moans out of the omega, slowly picking up the pace, and adjusting the angle every so often to find the bundle of nerves inside the omega. When he finally hits it, Eddie sees stars. “Richie! Alpha, please. Wanna cum, need you to mate me, please. I want it so bad, I-” he cuts himself off by shoving his face down into the bed.

Richie leans down once again, pressing soft kisses onto the back of Eddie’s neck, growling into the scruff. Eddie bares his neck to the side in complete submission, face red and wrecked. His pupils were blown wide, mouth dropped open in hot pants. His eyes conveyed complete love and trust, so Richie finally loosened his jaw and fit his teeth onto the juncture between the omega’s shoulder and neck. He bit hard, completely marking Eddie as his own, both their vision going white. Eddie’s moans went nearly silent with his orgasm, releasing onto the sheets below him, pushing his hips back into Richie’s as he felt the alpha’s knot begin to inflate. He let out a quiet “ _ please _ ”, and Richie was hurriedly trying to ram his knot into the omega,  _ his _ omega. 

The alpha came fast, squeezing Eddie’s hips, teeth still locked onto Eddie. His hips stuttered after releasing long streams of cum into his omega. Suddenly, a scent of urgency and desperation filled his nose and he unlocked his jaw, pushing himself off Eddie’s back. The omega carefully twisted his body around, reaching up to grab Richie’s head, tugging the alpha down by the hair. He fit his own jaw over Richie’s neck, and bit his own mark into the alpha’s neck. From the sensation of a successful mating between two soulmates, they both came once more, Eddie releasing onto their stomachs, and Richie shooting into Eddie. 

After a few moments of the two coming down from their haze, panting into each other’s space, Eddie’s jaw unlocked and he nearly fell back onto the bed of Richie’s hands didn’t fly out to hold his omega agonist his chest. He slowly scoot back on the mattress, laying down onto his back and letting Eddie straddle his hips. The omega looked up at him with bleary eyes but a happy and satisfied smile.

Richie cards a hand through Eddie’s hair, brushing soft curled behind small ears. “Feeling good, baby?”

“Yes, alpha,” Eddie sighs. He presses his face to Richie’s chest, and snuggles closer to his alpha, wrapping his arms around his mate. “Stay like this while we sleep. Want to keep you in me.”

“Whatever you want, dove,” Richie coos, rubbing up and down Eddie’s back and listening closely to the sound Eddie was letting out. It almost… sounded like purring. “Oh my god, you’re fucking  _ purring _ .”

“Christ, Rich,” Eddie grumbles, “Can’t you just enjoy a moment?”

“Eds, Spaghetti-”

“That’s  _ not _ -”

Richie cuts him off, “This is the literal best. I love you so much, Eddie.”

They both freeze. “I… wait. You love me?” Eddie lifts his head.

“What? No. Who said that?”  _ Jesus Christ, Richie Tozier, get your shit together _ .

“No?” Richie almost cries at the pout on Eddie’s face. Then the omega smirks, “What a shame, because I love you but now I gotta live with this reject-”

Richie cut his mate off with a searing kiss, peppering softer kisses around the omega’s face, both of them smiling and breathing into each other’s mouths “ _ I love you _ ”.

* * *

“Well, look who it is,” Beverly drawled from her spot in the dining room.

Richie sauntered in, hair mussed from sleep, shirt off to bare his new brand. “Like what ya see?” His pack members  _ ooh _ and  _ ah _ at the mark, Stanley letting out a snarky  _ finally _ instead. “The Tozier Sex Express is now out of business, being owned by an Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie paused at the realization that he didn’t know Eddie’s last name. He shrugged it off, and placed himself onto the couch, letting his head fall to Ben’s shoulder. The other omega chuckled, and pat Richie’s shoulder in congratulation. Richie let his eyes close once again, resting them until breakfast was ready. He was snapped out of his lull when Mike’s voice spoke up.

“Wait, is that Eddie?”

At the mention of his mate’s name, Richie opened his eyes and looked around the room. His pack members’ eyes were focused on the TV, and he turned to see what the fuss was about. “-missing wolf in Derry. The young man is named Edward Kaspbrak, son of Sonia and Frank Kaspbrak, and has been missing for-”

“Why the fuck is Eddie on the news?” Beverly nervously asked.

“Why is he labeled as missing?” Ben also asks.

Richie’s head swirls as his brain tried to catch up with the words on the screen. Missing, wolf, hurt, lost, Kaspbrak. The last word especially stuck. “Isn’t Kaspbrak the last name of that wolf pack? You know, the rich one down on Neibolt?” Richie wonders.

“Holy shit,” Stanley suddenly speaks up, voice dropping shock and realization. Bill’s face does the same after a moment. “Holy shit.”

“What? What, Stan?” Richie’s already scrambling off the couch and towards the beta in the kitchen.

“The first week when Eddie was here, he hit his heat, remember?” Bill explained while the pack crowded into the kitchen, “Well, when Stan and I found him during the drop, he told us he ran away from home.”

“That’s why he’s missing,” Mike said low.

“Why’d he run away?” Beverly asks, brow upturned.

Stan and Bill both shrugged. “He wouldn’t say. He just said he had to “get out”.”

“Shouldn’t we… tell his parents?”

Richie rounded on Ben, “No! Don’t you remember his injuries? What if they hurt him there and that’s why he ran?” Ben’s face dropped at the theory, and he immediately frowned and looked down. “No way we’re turning him in,” Richie turned to Bill. The pack alpha looked confused for a moment. “Bill, no way. Okay? I just found my mate, my fucking soulmate. And if these fuckers abused him, they’ll have to get him back over my dead fucking body, alright?”

“Richie,” Stan warned, watching as Richie’s words turns into snarls.

“Promise me!” Richie shouted, slamming a hand on the counter top, meeting the eyes of all his pack members. “Promise me- no one finds out. No one knows but us.”

“Of course, Rich,” Beverly says softly, reaching to rest her hand on his, “Eddie’s not going anywhere. He’s pack now, we protect our own.”

Richie nods, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. Mike and Bill returned to the television, pausing and unpausing, learning all they could about the news. Beverly and Stanley stayed in the kitchen with Richie while Ben grabbed his laptop and started research on the Kaspbrak family.

They all waited for Eddie to wake up.

* * *

When Eddie woke up, he was alone.

He was clean, sated, and felt  _ complete _ .

The omega sat up quickly, and jumped to his feet. He scrambled through Richie’s clothes to slip on the largest shirt and pants he could find, looking in the wardrobe mirror at the fresh bite mark on his neck. He smiled, running his fingers over the indents. It felt nice to have a successful bite mark. After fussing with his hair, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, he practically skipped out of the bathroom. His happy prance halted when he entered the living room.

Richie and Stan were on the couch, talking low and glancing at the TV. The other members were in the dining room, all hunched over Ben’s laptop. Eddie glances at the television and froze when he saw his own face on it. 

“Eds,” Richie slowly stood up, hands up in surrender. He had quickly deduced Eddie’s fight or flight reflex was on, and it was pretty accurate. The omega glanced to see the other pack members staring at him, trying to pick him apart and figure him out. He took a step back.

_ He’s been caught _ .

“Are you-” Eddie swallowed around the lump in his throat, blinking his burning eyes hard, “Are you gonna tell them? Are you sending me back?”

“No!” Richie cried out, “God, no, baby. Never. We’d never do that to you.” With every step Richie got closer with, Eddie took one back, until the alpha finally stopped advancing. “Eddie, please. Talk to us.”

“We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on,” Stanley reasoned from the couch. Eddie frantically looked around the room, trying to read the gazes of the different pack members. When he could finally see nothing, sense nothing but acceptance and comfort, he slowly nodded.

He accepted his mate’s outstretched hand and pressed his face into Richie’s chest. “You need to talk to us, honey. Help us help you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Eddie agreed.

Only a minute later, the whole pack was fit around the living room couch. Eddie was surrounded on all sides. His back was against Richie’s chest, Beverly’s head in his lap, Stan and Bill flanking the new mated pair’s shoulders, Mike and Ben hunched over the back of the sofa. Eddie thought he’d feel claustrophobic and trapped, but he only felt safe. Something he hadn't felt in so long.

“I… where do I start?” Eddie tried to laugh, and took a deep breath, trying to steel his emotions.

“Why’d you run, baby?” Richie asks softly, squeezing Eddie’s waist in comfort. His alpha presses his nose to the back of Eddie’s neck, 

Eddie takes a deep breath. “Well, growing up, my mom always wanted to control me. She would- um, tell me that I didn’t have a soulmate. I thought I did once. Saw a boy, and I like- knew in my heart I was supposed to be his and he was supposed to be mine,” Eddie turns to his mate with a sad smile on his face, “It was you. I could sense you when I was younger, and I told my mom one day. She put me on suppressants that day.”

“Eddie, I’m so sorry,” Bill placates, placing a hand on Eddie’s knee. 

The omega shook his head. “Don’t say you’re sorry yet. There’s more,  _ worse _ .” Eddie put his hand over Bill’s. “When she put me on suppressants, my doctor told me a year later that it began to stunt my growth. It happened so fast because the medication was so strong. I never grew properly. I was on it until two years ago.”

“That’s why you’re so small,” Mike says sadly, knocking his head against Eddie’s.

“Yeah. She started hiding me away in middle school. Everyone else was finding their soulmates, some were presenting, and I presented early too. I got homeschooled and didn’t get to see anybody except for Myra and… Patrick.”

“Who are they?” Ben prodded gently.

Eddie looked at where his fingers became entwined with Richie’s over his stomach. “Myra was my friend. She was an omega from another rich pack. Our parents wanted us to mate and carry on the lineage. But Myra and I weren’t soulmates, and we tried to play the part. I don’t know where she is to this day. I never got to say goodbye before I ran.”

“What about Patrick?” Stan asks, “Who is he?”

“Patrick-” Eddie froze, tears welling up in his eyes. “Patrick loved me.” Richie stiffened begins him but Eddie’s mouth was on autopilot. “He was there when I was sad and lonely, and god, I was just so desperate for any attention that I clung to him. We-  _ I _ , slept with him to rebel against my mom…” Eddie paused to sniff furiously and laugh at himself. “I got pregnant.”

A hush fell over the pack. The omega felt Richie’s breath stall in his chest. Bev leans forward, tears shining in her eyes. “Eddie-”

“I was forced to abort it,” Eddie cried, hands flying up to cover his eyes, “She didn’t even let me choose. I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t- I was  _ eighteen _ . I was scared and lonely and sad-” Eddie cut himself off with a sob, the pack immediately jumping into action at the sound. They soothe him, placing soft kisses around his face and hands, rubbing his back and arms, shushing him. The omega just cried and let himself be held, listening to Richie’s soft whispers in his ear, telling him it wasn’t his fault.

After a minute of crying, he slumped back against Richie’s chest and looked out the window. “I’m scared, guys.”

“Eddie, baby,” Richie pressed a kiss behind his ear, “We won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

Stan picked up Eddie’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “You’re part of the pack, Eddie. You’re safe with us.” Eddie wished, desperately wished, he could believe that.

After detailing how exactly Eddie was able to escape, Richie led Eddie back to the bedroom to rest and build a nest. Eddie was in desperate need of his own little safespace, and he dutifully chose the closet. Richie was silently shooed, and he returned to the living room. It was quiet, the pack seeming to mull over the new information.

“He’s a fucking trooper,” Beverly said, blowing her nose loudly into the tissue Ben handed her, “I want to kill his mom.”

Richie agreed with a growl and Stan snapped his fingers once to erase any possibility of the alphas going ballistic. “So, we need a plan.”

“A plan?” Bill asked.

Stan nodded and ushered the group to the dining room table and they all sat. “Eddie said he got out on his own and was in hiding for awhile. He lost track of time because was in wolf form, and he recalls men searching for him.”

“They were guards for the Kaspbraks, right?” Ben asked the group, earning a collective nod in answer.

“Are they supposed to be like, hitmen or some shit?” Richie scoffed.

Mike shook his head. “Not hitmen. They’re just supposed to get Eddie back, I don’t think they want to hurt him.”

Richie slumped back in his chair, throwing his hands up in defeat. “So what I’m hearing is we don’t know who these fuckers are, and we can’t let Eddie outside?”

“Richie-” Bill warned.

“No,” Stan interjected, “Richie’s got a point. Eddie’s a werewolf. He can’t be cooped up in here forever. We have hunts as often as we can, but it may not be enough for him, especially since he’s finally got his freedom. His wolf is going to latch onto that.” They all nodded in understanding.

Mike snapped his fingers with an idea on his tongue. “I got it,” he announced, “My grandfather has that old farmhouse and barn remember? Off in the countryside!”

“Plenty of land,” Bev pointed out.

“Good for a growing pack,” Bill added on.

Richie nodded. “Good for hiding away.”

Stan folded his hands on the table and leaned forward to look from member to member. “So, the next question is, when do we go?”

* * *

Eddie perked up to the sound of rustling outside the closet door. He rubbed his eyes and opened it slightly, peeking his head out. Richie has several bags laid out and was hastily packing away their belongings. 

“Richie?” Eddie called out.

His alpha turned to him with soft eyes, full of concern. Eddie was already opening to barrier between them, reaching up to wrap his arms around his mate’s neck as Richie leaned down to hoist him up. He completely wrapped his arms around the taller man, shoving his face into Richie’s neck. “Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah,” Eddie pulls back and glances at the bags, “What’s going on?”

“The pack… well we decided to move houses.” Eddie tilted his head in question and Richie sighed, rubbing up and down Eddie’s thighs. “We think it’ll be safer for you. You know, to be away from all this.”

Eddie felt fresh tears well up in his eyes. He surged forward to connect his and Richie’s mouth, the alpha reciprocating after a confused grunt. Eddie carded his fingers through Richie’s hair and pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Richie smiled and pressed soft kisses around his face, nuzzling his nose into Eddie’s hair. “It’s no big deal, baby, It’d be for the best anyway. The pack’s gonna grow, Bev’ll have her baby eventually-” Richie froze at the mention of a pup.

Deep inside, Eddie felt scared at the idea of having children again, but being here in Richie’s arms, being with his pack, he felt safe and secure. The omega knocked his forehead against Richie’s and gave a small laugh. “We’ll have pups too someday.”

Richie gulped, eyes glistening, and a wide grin spread across his face. “That means I’m gonna have to knock you up first though,” he joked, more or less, and flipped their positions to press Eddie down into the bed. 

As Richie kissed all around his body and held Eddie like he was something precious, Eddie could finally, finally feel like he was being released from the confines of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? *side eye emoji*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got out of hand so fast oop

Eddie quickly deduced that one of his favorite pastimes in his new life of freedom in the middle of nowhere, was heading to the nearest market and going ham on their antiques.

Richie was sighing next to him, following Eddie around like a puppy, grumbling about Eddie’s hyperfixed attention on objects rather than his mate. Beverly, who was  _ finally _ , six months along in pregnancy, just cackled and wobbled along, tugging Ben along and pointing excitedly at which spice they were going to try today for dinner. Eddie smiles to himself, holding a scented candle up to his nose that produced a beta-like calming smell, remembering the day Bev found out she was pregnant.

_ It had been a shitty week, and even more of a shitty day. Bev and Ben were at odds, both exhausted and sick of trying to conceive and failing. Eddie was still relatively new to the pack, but he knew that they had been trying long before he’d joined. Alpha females are far less susceptible to pregnancy than omegas and betas, and it was even less likely for an omegan male to get another pregnant from the low amount of semen they produce.  _

_ That day, Eddie and Bev were lying on the couch, lazily playing with each other’s hair and rubbing warmth into each other’s chilled limbs from the winter cold. Eddie had his head pressed to her belly, tired eyes watching the TV but not  _ watching _ . Beverly has nearly been asleep herself, if it wasn’t for Eddie’s half lucid whisper of “goodnight, puppy”. _

_ Beverly had sprung up, holding a confused Eddie by his shoulders and begging him with tears in her eyes, “Why did you say that? Why would you say that?” Both their mates had rushed into the living room, hearing and smelling the distress. Richie has tugged Eddie away from her with a growl, Ben kneeling down next to her with concerned and searching eyes. _

_ “Bevvy,” Eddie has wheezed out in a panic, “I don’t know, I-” _

_ Stan has been watching quietly from the doorway, so before Bev could lash out once more, he probed her to go take a pregnancy test. She did. It was positive. After nearly a year or so of negative tests, it was finally positive. _

_ She had walked numbly back into the living room with glassy eyes. She’d brushed past the other pack members and stood over Eddie. Richie still had his hackles raised, but they dropped once Bev pulled the omega to her stomach once more. She whispered “Can you sense them?” _

_ Eddie seemed confused for a moment, before shutting his eyes and nuzzling closer to her belly, focusing. Then, tears fell from his eyes. “Yes, I feel them.”  _

_ Bev hurriedly presses a hard kiss to his forehead, before tackling Ben to the ground in a hug, both of them ugly sobbing. Richie had turned Eddie towards him, caressing his face and kissing his cheeks. “Such a good omega,” his mate had whispered, “Someday, baby. Someday, us too.” He had noticed that dumb, baby crazed look Eddie had gotten, but they both knew they weren’t ready. Not yet. _

Eddie is ready. He’s  _ more _ than ready.

Richie doesn’t think he is, though. Eddie and him have been clashing frequently, hissing and growling at each other, the smallest things setting each other off. Richie was extremely overprotective over Eddie’s body, especially when he found out about Eddie’s abortion. But Eddie wanted pups, he wanted his own family. He had the pack, but they weren’t blood related. He wanted children that smelled like him and his alpha.

Their nights had been full of either heated sex, rough and fast, or weeks of straight up abstinence, neither being able to stand looking at one another for too long until they were fighting again. The pack’s beta kicked the four of them out today. Bev and Ben were on a mission for more baby supplies and toys, and Eddie and Richie were in charge of getting groceries and more importantly, not mauling each other. 

Eddie watched a mother walk with her pup in hand to the cashier, laughing at whatever the pup was whining about. He sighed, glaring over to Richie who was grimacing at the smell of a pumpkin candle. He dutifully made sure  _ not _ to make eye contact with the omega. 

“You’re making those eyes at me again, babe. It’s not gonna work.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and huffed, childishly stomping his foot. “God, you’re such an asshole sometimes, Rich.”

Richie shrugged a shoulder and calmly placed the candle back onto the shelf. “Your way of words always turns me on, baby. But not in the store, ‘kay?”

Eddie’s nostrils flared and he stepped forward to hiss low under his breath. “Guess I’m just gonna need to get a different alpha to get the job done, huh?”

It was a low blow. An  _ extreme _ one. Eddie knew how much it bothered Richie that he was battling with himself. On one hand, Richie wanted nothing more than a few pups of their own running around. On the other hand, male omegan births could be extremely dangerous. Life threatening in fact. So Eddie could understand why Richie surged forward and grabbed Eddie’s neck, only applying minimal pressure. The alpha searched Eddie’s eyes, not saying a word, but leaned just a bit closer.

Finally, Eddie felt like he broke the brick wall Richie was holding up down. Finally, he felt like he was gonna get somewhere with his alpha. But Richie pulled back, sneering. “Yeah, okay.” And lightly pushed Eddie away, continuing to keep eye contact. Eddie’s last tether of patience snapped. He reached past Richie, snatching up two of the pumpkin candles, and marched away.

It was going to be a long day.

When they returned to their new farmhouse, Eddie had slammed the front door open and shut, practically throwing the groceries into the kitchen before stomping to his and Richie’s bedroom, and slamming that door too. The sounds shook the house slightly, and an alert Bill and Mike came from their bedroom, Stan tiredly slugging behind them. 

“The fuck was that?” Bill asked as the others entered the house.

Beverly rolled her eyes and let Ben take the bags from her hands to put them away in the nursery. “Richie and Eddie fought again.”

Stan sighed, pinching his nose. Mike rubbed his shoulder blades and kissed his temple. “Rich,  _ please _ knock him up already. I don’t beg often,” Bill and Mike made sly faces at each other, which Stan pointedly ignored, “But for the love of God, have a baby.”

Richie clicked his tongue at his best friend. “Stanny Manny, you just don’t get it.”

“I do,” Mike perked up. He settled down next to Richie on the couch. “It’s dangerous.”

“Yes,” Richie answered.

“He’s already had a failed pregnancy-”

“Mhm.”

“And who the hell knows what that did to his body.”

“Exactly!” Richie huffed out. Bill kisses Stanley’s cheeks before walking into the kitchen to help Bev put away the food. Stan sat down on Richie’s other side with a noticeable wince.

Richie almost got a jab about it out before the beta interrupted. “Then go to the doctor. See how likely the chances of him getting pregnant are, and what damage was or was not done to his body.”

“Stanley, his face was all over the news a few months ago, he’ll be recognized instantly.”

“Maybe not here,” Mike said. “I mean, we’re kinda in the middle of nowhere. There’s less of a chance of him being recognized.”

“I don’t know…” Richie growled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I don’t know! It’s just- ugh.”

“I know,” Stan said softly, placing a hand on Richie’s shoulder, “But you guys can’t and won’t be like this forever.” Richie nodded numbly, almost like he wasn’t listening, so Stanley sighed. “Besides, your rut’s coming up. You won’t be in control, and he’ll make sure he gets pregnant one way or another.” It would’ve been a joke if Eddie wasn’t so baby crazy.

Richie froze, and then unfroze.

He walked right into the bedroom to find Eddie lighting the new candles. A nest was made on the bed, Richie’s inner alpha annoyedly growling at the fact that his clothes weren’t very apparent in the pile. Eddie looked over at him, and batted his doe eyes, faux innocence playing in them. “Oh, hello, Richard. What do you want?” he spat out the last part.

Richie walked over to the bed, ignoring the foul smell of pumpkin, and grabbed Eddie’s hands. The omega seemed a bit put off at this, and let Richie drag him towards the nest. He sat down on the outside of it while the omega crawled into it. “Eddie, I wanna have pups with you,” Richie said, rubbing Eddie’s knuckles, “But I’m scared.”

Eddie nodded his head slowly and gave his alpha a soft smile. He tugged Richie’s hands, bringing him down to lay next to the omega. Eddie curled up into his side and his heart broke a bit at the tension in Richie’s body. They haven’t been very affectionate since they’ve been fighting so often, and they’ve both been a bit love-deprived. “I know. I’m not though.”

“How?” Richie croaked out, sounding genuinely scared. “Eds, baby, you could literally die. Male pregnancies are so hard on the mother’s bodies and sometimes the babies don’t even make it and I can’t stand to lose you-”

“Woah, Richie,” Eddie springs up, leaning over Richie and cupping his cheeks, stubbornly wiping under his eyes, “Breathe for me, babe.”

After a few moments of getting Richie’s spiraling mind under control, Eddie presses their foreheads together. “After my mother took away my first chance at having a child, it’s all I’ve been able to think about,” Eddie confesses in a whisper, “It broke my heart when I lost that baby.” Richie frowns at the fresh tears shining in his omega’s eyes. “But- I’m stronger this time. I’m with you, I’m with the pack. I have all the support I needed back then. I can do this.  _ We _ can do this.”

Richie lifts his head to press heated and frantic kisses to Eddie’s lips. “We got this,” he whispers into Eddie’s mouth.

His mate smiles against his lips and chases them for more kisses. “We do, sweetheart.”

Richie then leans away to cup Eddie’s face, cooing at the flushed and hair-tossed appearance. “Let’s make some babies.” Richie switched their positions, pressing Eddie to the mattress and rubbing their groins together. Eddie keens and wraps his legs around the alpha’s waist, letting Richie press closer and roll their hips together deliciously.

They didn’t get to baby making.

Beverly has marched into their bedroom, demanding the pumpkin candles. “I need- oh Jesus Christ. Does anyone have their dick out?”

Eddie shot up off of Richie in embarrassment, bunching the covers in front of his growing erection. Richie didn’t even bother. “Miss Marsh, I know you’re with child and all that jazz, but you gotta knock in this house.”

“Save it,” Beverly says. She turns to Eddie, “I need your candles.”

“What? No!” Eddie cried, pointing a finger at her, “They’re mine!” He heard Richie mutter “ _ take the candles” _ .

“No,” Bev said simply, “Give them to me.”

Stan joins the chaos. “Do  _ not _ ,” the pack beta shoved himself through the doorway, “give her the candles.” Richie groaned in frustration, realizing he wasn’t going to rail Eddie into the mattress like he wanted to anytime soon, and shoved his face under the pillow. “I don’t plan to,” Eddie huffed.

“She’s trying to eat them,” Stan explained, “Which you  _ cannot _ .”

“Oh, I so can.” Beverly walks forward, reaching for a candle but Eddie’s arm shoots out to grab her wrist.

There’s a brief moment where he’s terrified. He just stopped an alpha. He’s so out of line. But then he remembers that this is his pack. He’s safe with them. They’d never hurt him. 

Oh, and also candles are not very safe to eat. And they’re  _ his _ candles.

Eddie lets out a hiss and Beverly growls playfully at him before tackling him onto the mattress with all the grace a pregnant woman can muster. Richie perks up as he feels the bodies descend onto his back, and he hurriedly rights himself to break up an unnecessary fight. 

“They’re my candles!” The omega cries out, pushing at Bev.

“I’m gonna die if I don’t taste it! Do you want me to die, Eddie?!” Beverly shakes his shoulders with a dramatic wail. Richie uselessly tries to console them both, talking about sharing. They both yell at him. Stan slowly backs out of the room, letting Richie fend for himself. 

At dinner, the pack finally finds themselves in a comfortable and light hearted mood. With Richie and Eddie no longer fighting, they had a more than happy omega gnawing away at a rib bone in his mate’s lap.

Mike and Stan stared at the pair in a mix of relief and anticipation, ready to jump at the first sign of a fight. Bill and Ben were conversing with each other, Richie and Beverly teasing each other at the other end with Eddie. The omega sighed in satisfaction, slightly wiggling his hips in Richie’s lap, and purred at the feeling of a large hand grabbing his waist to keep him in place. While Beverly stopped to speak to Ben, Richie leaned into Eddie’s space “Careful, baby. We’re not done eating yet.” Eddie felt a low thrill in his stomach and hummed in response, giving Richie his innocent doe eyes. His alpha only nipped the back of his neck in response, right on the edge of the mating mark he gave the omega, and Eddie nearly moaned. This caught the eyes of half their company, and Eddie covered it up with a cough, Richie rubbing circles into his thigh now with his big hand and if Eddie just moved a tiny bit he could probably feel his-

“So, I see you and Richie are civil,” Bill interrupted Eddie’s spiraling heated thoughts and sensing his slightly aroused smell.

“Back in paradise?” Ben asks with a soft and understanding smile aimed towards Eddie. The other omega gave him a bashful grin.

Richie leant back in the chair, Eddie crying out at the slight rock it gave the two. “Yup! All good here. Why? Y’all worried ‘bout lil ol’ us?”

“Only about how long Mike, Bill, and I have to deal with Eddie sneaking in to sleep with us,” Stan said.

Eddie gave out a scandalized cry as the table erupted into laughter or frenzied questions, mainly coming from Richie or Bev. “What?! When’d he do that?! That’s so cute, Spaghetti!” Richie cooed, snuggling Eddie closer to his chest.

“Never,” Eddie insisted, glaring daggers at the beta.

“Actually,” Stan continued, a thoughtful finger tapping his chin, “I seem to recall… ah, that’s right. You cuddling into Mike’s arms as a substitute.” Eddie yells, Richie and Beverly squeal, Bill and Ben drop their faces into their plates, Stan smiles proudly, and Mike continues to eat. 

Everyone calmed down eventually, and were able to finish their dinners without further chaos. After everyone had handed their plates to Ben and Bill who were on dish duty tonight, Eddie sprung up from Richie’s lap. The rest of the table nearly jumped in shock, and turned to Eddie in question.

“That dick is mine tonight, Tozier!” Eddie declared, stomping towards the hallway towards the bedroom, “Get the water, and get that thing in bed. It’s baby making time.”

The pack watched Eddie march away, listening to the bedroom door close behind him. Immediately, all pairs of eyes were on Richie, who looked about as shocked as they did. Quickly, he shook himself, and grinned as he stood. He gave them a cocky salute, reveling in the cheers and whistles thrown his way. He sauntered into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. He looked to the bed to find Eddie already shrugging off his clothes. As the omega bent over to tug off his pants, Richie got a prime view of the black heeled plug nestled into his mate’s ass.

Richie was on him in an instant.

He shoved Eddie halfway onto the bed, letting the omega’s legs hang off the edge, fingers rubbing around the rim of Eddie’s hole. Eddie whimpered, shoving his face into the mattress. “God, you just couldn’t wait to get my cock in you, huh?”

“Didn’t-” Eddie whined as Richie slowly started to ease it in and out of his ass, “Didn’t wanna wait. Wanted to be ready, wanted to keep your cum inside me after.” Eddie babbles his confession, already high on the feeling of something stuffing his ass. 

Richie growls low, mouthing around his mating mark on Eddie’s neck, slowly sinking his teeth as he eases the plug out of Eddie’s ass. The omega cries out, back arching and body pushing back towards his alpha’s hand. “Look at you, baby boy,” Richie whispers, fingers collecting slick and pushing into Eddie’s hole, “Look how  _ wet _ you are for me. So perfect, baby.”

Eddie pants hot and heavy onto the mattress, thighs quivering from the struggle of trying to hold himself up. “Richie. Rich, please, need you in me.” 

“You gonna keep begging so pretty like that for me?” Eddie nodded, eyes glazed over with desire. Richie stepped back, smirking at the whine from his mate at the loss of contact, “Suck my cock first, baby. Get it all wet for me.”

Eddie was quick to drop to his knees, hands eagerly reaching up to unbuckle and pull down Richie’s jeans. Finally, his hard cock popped out from the fabric holding it back, and Eddie hurriedly put his mouth around the tip. Richie’s hands found his hair, tugging and petting, encouraging Eddie’s sucking and moans. The omega easily takes his alpha’s cock towards the back of his throat, relishing in the soft grunts he’s getting rewarded. He swirls his tongue several times, bobbing his head fast, loving the way his alpha’s thick cock tastes on his tongue.

Richie yanks his mouth off by the omega’s hair, making Eddie look up at him with drool dripping down his chin and eyes glazed over. “Oh, baby. You just love having a cock in your mouth don’t you?” His cock brushes Eddie’s plump and wet lips, and Eddie has to physically restrain himself from diving back in for more.

“Yes, alpha. Love your cock,” Eddie says, all heavy breaths and pleading eyes, “Need you in me. Need you fucking me, need your knot-”

Richie pulls Eddie up by the nape of his neck, pushing him over the edge of the bed once more. He wastes no time pushing in, saliva and slick doing more than just helping the slide, and bottoms out in no time. The omega was silent during the initial intrusion, but once Richie slowly starts to pull out, his mouth starts to run. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Richie. Alpha, I need it. I need it so bad please-” at the omega’s rambling, Richie shoves three fingers into his mouth and starts a brutal pace of fucking into his mate’s ass. Eddie sobs in pleasure around his fingers, grateful to have something to suck on and occupy himself with as he gets fucked helplessly into the mattress.

“God,” Richie pulls back a bit to eye where his cock is completely seated in Eddie’s ass, “You’re just so desperate for my cock, baby. Always so tight for me, no matter how much I fuck you.” He pulls his fingers from Eddie’s mouth and uses his thumbs to stretch Eddie’s hole just a bit wider. “Look at this slutty hole. So hungry for my cock.”

Eddie lets out a loud, frustrated groan and Richie answers him by slamming his body into the mattress in a hard thrust. The alpha takes hold of his arm and pushes the side of the omega’s head to the bed. He begins an even more brutal pace, fucking almost too painfully deep into Eddie. The omega whines uselessly, whining and moaning wantonly, legs aching at how wide he continues to spread them in attempt to get Richie impossibly deeper. He’s rewarded with the feeling of Richie’s knot beginning to harden and inflate.

“Yes!” Eddie cries out, struggling to look back and up at Richie, “Yes yes yes, do it. Fuck your knot in me.”

“Ask  _ nicely _ , omega. You have manners,” Richie snaps as he briefly stalls his hips. Eddie whines in frustration.

“Alpha,” Eddie begs, “Please, need your knot so bad. You want to fill me up and keep me full with your cum. Want you to get me pregnant-”

Richie rams his hips forward once, knot popping in. He lets out an almost animal growl, leaning down to bite over Eddie’s mating mark. This causes the omega to see stars, vision going white as he begins to orgasm, ass clenching around his mate’s cock. Richie growls once more, before pushing in completely and beginning to empty himself inside of Eddie.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Richie weakly thrusting, knot still inflated and not waning, and Eddie continues to grind back into the alpha, milking his cock for all he’s worth. Finally, he gulps once before he speaks, voice completely wrecked. “The plug.”

“What do you want, honey?” Richie asks him gently, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Eddie turns on his knot with effort, looking up at Richie with a deeply satisfied smile. “When you take your cock out, put the plug back in. Wanna make sure I get pregnant.”

Richie lets out a pathetic whine, crushing his lips into Eddie’s the omega laughing and accepting his alpha into his arms for a long and needed cuddle session. “Love you, sweetheart,” Richie whispers into Eddie’s hair.

Eddie kisses his cheek in response, then his eyebrow, nose, and lips. They bask in each other’s presence and scents, before Richie has to inevitably pull out. They hurriedly slip the plug in, and Eddie lets out happy and content purrs that lull the both of them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any reviews that are willing to be given would be much appreciated but ofc no one is forced im just thankful for the hits and kudos <33333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH life is so busy im TRYING y'all
> 
> also: there may be another time skip. i really wanna get the plot moving because there's very important parts of the story that i want to prioritize more than the smut. but trust me,,, i am not gonna deprive myself or y'all of that joy

When Eddie woke up the next morning, he was in bed alone. The plug was still in, and he sighed happily at the feeling, but being a notorious cuddled after sex, he was surprised to see Richie wasn’t in bed with him. Usually Richie was plastered to his back, the alpha wanting to be as close as possible to his mate while he slept.

So Eddie eventually rose and dressed himself, eased the plug out and cleaned himself, then wandered out into the living room. The scent of his pack mates unleashed a needy thrill in him. He was sated, and seeked affection from the other members. So when his eyes landed on Stanley flipping through a book at the reading nook, he pounced. 

Stan fumbled the book for a moment, hurriedly slipping a bookmark in and swiping off his reading glasses to glare down at Eddie. The omega didn’t pay him any mind though, and proceeded to snuggle himself into the beta’s lap with happy purrs. Stan sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms around Eddie and pulling him closer, breathing and soaking in the delighted pheromones the omega let out.

“Oh, wow,” Beverly snickered from the doorway. Stan tutted at her and only pulled Eddie closer. The female alpha hobbled towards them, plopping down near Stan’s feet and rubbing Eddie’s ankle. “Looks like someone finally got what they wanted last night, huh?” Eddie cooed a bit, and leant out of Stan’s grasp to pull Bev into his own embrace. She went willingly, crooning motherly at him and petting his hair. 

The three stayed like that for awhile, Eddie’s cheek pressed to Bev’s belly and hoping, _ wishing _ that it was his turn next. After a few minutes, she pushes him up with a light sparkling in her eye and loudly voices an idea. Stanley sighs but relents to allow them, very carefully, to hang upside down off the nook.

“See, this way-” Bev starts as she adjusts, “all the little fishies will know where to go!” Eddie laughs in delight, putting his arms out straight from where he hangs. “Go little fishies!” Beverly shouts in encouragement, “It’s a race to the finish line!”

“I assume the “finish line” is the uterus?” Stanley sighs from behind his phone’s camera. Once Bev had voiced her idea, he knew he had to get it on video or the other pack members wouldn’t believe him. Or maybe they would.

It’s about ten minutes after he sent the video to the pack’s group chat, and the front door slams open. Eddie plummets down, Stan shouting in shock as Beverly begins to cackle and point to the omega’s curled form. Bill and Ben had rushed into the room, hearing Stan’s shout, and sigh in relief when they see no one was hurt.

Ben, seeming to instantly understand what was happening, groans. “Did you tell him to hang upside down, babe?” Bev nodded through her tears of laughter.

Bill sighs, brushing a kiss onto his exasperated beta’s cheek, before pulling a giggling Eddie up. “You guys are lucky Rich didn’t see this. He’s super territorial right now.”

“He in form?” Bev asks, rubbing her thumbs into Ben’s wrists.

“Yeah, Mike too,” Bill answers, “Took ‘em hunting. Rich turned after he woke up and they got on a small fight. Had to get their heads out their asses.” He lifts Eddie completely up into his arms, hugging him close, basking in the scent of content after being wound up by pack alpha duty for so long. “Damn, he really did a number on you last night, huh?” Eddie starts to purr from the reminder, Stan reaching up to rub a hand up and down his back as well, leaning up a bit to take a strong whiff.

A sudden growl breaks the atmosphere, Bill gently placing Eddie down before turning to the source, Stan lowering his body back into the cushions and innocently opening his book. Bill raises his hackles as the dark form of the wolf stalks forward, pushing past Bill to reach his mate. Richie shoves his nose into Eddie's stomach, snuffling once before turning away, eyes keeping an intense stare on Bill’s form as he goes. Eddie watches him, fingers and toes thrumming with anticipation of how intense his rut is going to be.

“We’re gonna have day out for hunting,” Bill says, breaking Eddie out of his slight trance, “Figured we’d come back to let you guys get ready. Except you, Bev!” Bill points to her at this, ignoring her scrunched up face of displeasure. It’s dangerous for pregnant wolves to shift to and from forms. Beverly has been pouting for _ months _. It’s driving her and the pack up a wall.

“Sounds perfect,” Eddie smiles. He practically skips towards the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of fruit, but is interrupted by a wet nose pressing into his elbow. He turns to find Richie, still in wolf form, staring intently up at him. “Hi, hun,” he greets, pulling out the strawberries, “Have fun?”

Richie seems to grunt a bit, nosing past Eddie’s arm to reach the fridge, grabbing the strawberries in his jaw and pushing them back towards the fridge. “Hey, asshole? I was gonna eat those.” Richie shakes his head vigorously, letting the strawberries spill out all over the floor. Eddie stood still, dumb founded. 

“Hey, uh… I need an alpha translator.”

Bill comes in a few moments later, eyeing the strawberries covering the tiled floor and Richie protectively standing far too close to Eddie than necessary. “Were you trying to eat those, Ed?”

“Yeah,” Eddie answered, pointing at Richie, “And this asshole didn’t let me.”

“Yeah, best not to eat yet. He wants to hunt for you,” Bill seems to shrug. Richie lets out a huff and turns back to Eddie. “He’ll present it as a gift. He does this a lot actually. Him and Mike.”

Almost on cue, the largest wolf form of Mike came barreling into the house, cheerily carrying the crumpled form of a rabbit in his haunches. Eddie heard the tell tale sound of the carcass thump against the wood, and the hushed sounds of Stan crooning “_ such a good alpha _” at Mike. Eddie smiles, brushing his hand over the top of Richie’s fur, and rubbing through the scruff on his back.

“Your turn, alpha.”

* * *

They arrived at their designated hunting grounds around noon that day. The whole pack was in form except for Beverly and Eddie. The alphas of the pack dutifully informed Eddie that Richie will be practically hunting for his mate the whole time, and it would satisfy his instincts if he could present his kills to Eddie. The omega, of course, accepted with enthusiasm and anticipation.

So he sat with Bev on the front of Mike’s beat up pickup truck, watching their pack run around, chasing each other and other animals. Bev had her fingers buried in Eddie’s hair, placing tiny blossoms in the strands, humming a soft tune that almost lulled Eddie to sleep. The warmth of the sun on his skin, his head propped up on her belly, listening to her breathing, humming, and smelling both her and the unmistakable scent of pup eased any nerves he’d been frequently feeling. 

That was until the two got rudely interrupted.

“No fucking way,” the two startled at the voice, “That you, Kaspbrak?”

Eddie nearly knocked Beverly over from the force he used to stand up. The flowers dislodged from his hair, and he stood fully in front of her. “How’d you find me, Bowers?”

The alpha gave him a menacing smirk. “Wasn’t lookin’ for you, and here you are. Fallen right into our arms,” as he spoke, two more wolves trotted up behind him. Belch and Victor. Both alphas. Both very dangerous.

“The hell is this?” Bev asked from behind Eddie. She tried to slip off the truck and step in front of him, but Eddie shot out a hand. She stopped willingly for once. 

“What do you want?” Eddie asks, eyes trained on Henry.

The alpha shrugs, eyes fixed on the exposed mark on the omega’s neck. “No shit!” Bowers laughs, “You got _ fucked _ . God, Patrick is gonna be _ pissed _.” The two wolves flanking him seem to huff in amusement.

“I asked you,” Eddie hissed, “what you want, Henry.”

Bowers scowls then, stomping forward to push a bulky finger into Eddie’s chest. “Watch your mouth, bitch. Doesn’t matter if you run with a pack now, you still know your place.” Before Eddie could do something stupid, like punch or spit in Bowers face, a loud growl ripped through the space. 

Eddie nearly yelped at the harsh shove he received when Richie’s large form pushed himself between Henry and the omega. Bowers and Richie kept their eyes trained on one another, both growling, Richie visibly having to restrain himself from tearing Bowers throat out.

Eddie looked to the side to see Bill and Mike approaching the other opposing alphas. Ben has shifted back and was whispering to Bev and leading her into the truck. Stanley was stuck behind Eddie, waiting for the first strike from either side.

Bowers, figuring he was outnumbered, barked out a harsh laugh. His eyes found Eddie’s again and he sneered. “Sonia’s not gonna be happy about this, slut. Shacking up with a bunch of alphas. _ Male _ alphas, in fact. Bless her soul,” Bowers turns away, whistling out a sharp sound that has Belch and Victor backing away from the pack. They all watch them retreat, still ready to run or fight at the first sign, but somewhat relaxed after a minute or so.

The ride back to the house was eerily silent.

Ben and Stan were on lunch duty that afternoon, Eddie joining them to hide from Richie, which left the rest of the pack to mull over what had happened during the hunt. Eddie was haphazardly cutting vegetables, Stan seasoning the meat, and Ben washing dishes. Eddie’s grip on the knife faltered just a bit, and the pack beta was quick to snatch it up.

“Eddie,” Stan began slowly, “Can you sit down for me?” Eddie didn’t respond verbally. Seemingly from his body being so strung up with nerves, he crashed to the ground and sat himself down on the floor. Stanley instantly picked him up and placed him on the counter. “Eddie, I need you to talk to me. Okay?” Stan searches the omega’s eyes for anything. “Please.” Eddie hesitantly looked at the beta and nodded. Ben dried his hand on the kitchen towel, and turned to quietly listen.

“Eddie, who were those alphas earlier?”

“Henry Bowers, Victor Criss, and Belch Huggins,” Eddie said blankly.

Stan nodded, “How do you know them?”

“They used to be friends with Patrick, then they started working for my family.” Eddie looked down at his hands, fingers lightly rubbing together. “I… I didn’t get along with them very well.”

“Why’s that?” Stanley gently prods, rubbing a hand down Eddie’s arm.

The omega seems to shrug a bit. “They don't treat omegas very nicely, I guess.” The beta could’ve guessed that from earlier, but let Eddie continue, “And when Patrick and I- got too close they made fun of us and hurt him.”

“Did they hurt you too?”

Eddie quickly nodded. “No one could hurt me. Ma wouldn’t let them. But she…” Eddie shut his mouth tight, eyes tearing up.

Ben, who’d been quiet up to that point, quickly interjected. “Eddie, you can stop. It’s okay-”

“Ma never hit me or anything!” Eddie says looking up at Stan. He grabs hold of the beta’s hands and squeezes. “She never hit me, I swear!”

Stanley was taken back by Eddie’s small outburst. Why would he run from her, if she hadn’t treated him unkindly? And then it hit him pretty quickly, that although Eddie had never been physically abused, he may have been manipulated and verbally abused. “Eddie…” he began quietly, “Can you tell me what she used to say to you?”

Eddie took a shaky breath and nodded. “She,” he swallowed, “She used to say how I was like a miracle baby. When she was in labor, I was weak and I stopped breathing at one point. I recovered but with some health complications,” Eddie looks to the side then, and seems to laugh at himself, “I don’t know how much of my diagnoses are real.”

“We’ll find out, all together,” Stanley promises, pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s hand. “What else can you tell me?”

“She forced me to get that abortion,” the omega says coldly. “She made me feel unloved, and fragile, and _ so _ alone that I made a stupid decision to not only have sex, but also try to mate.” Ben and Stan both took a moment to let out a breath they were holding while Eddie ruthlessly continued. “It didn’t work, and we both got hurt, and Patrick’s dad hit him and Ma made me terminate my baby by bribing the doctor and she tried to make me mate Myra but she wasn’t my intended and-” Eddie cut himself off with a frustrated sob, breath coming out in choked gasps for air, eyes going wild.

Stanley quickly moved into action, pushing out calming pheromones and shushing Eddie. He brought Eddie’s hand up to his heart and encouraged him to _breathe_, _breathe_ _with_ _him_ while Ben ran to get the inhaler. He ignored the questioning alphas, and returned to the other omega and beta with the aspirator. They pushed it into Eddie’s mouth, releasing stale air into his lungs, but nonetheless, the familiarity calmed him down. Eddie slowly gulped down deep breaths of air, Stanley whispering to him and petting up and down his arms. 

Richie then entered the kitchen. 

He was no longer in form, but he still had that wild, animalistic look in his eyes. Stanley and Ben backed up, sensing that Richie was aching to tend to Eddie. When the alpha approached his mate, he could only let out a small “_ Eds _” which had the omega crashing into his arms and letting out loud cries. Eddie was repeating “sorry” over and over into Richie’s neck, no doubt rubbing his tears everywhere his weeping eyes could reach, but his alpha didn’t care. 

Richie lifted Eddie into his arms, letting Eddie hold onto him like a koala as he spoke in a hushed tone to the beta. “I’m gonna take him to bed.”

“Richie,” Stanley warned, “Your rut starts tomorrow, be careful.”

“I know,” Richie answers

Richie deposited Eddie on the bed, watching as the omega curled up around Richie’s pillow. The alpha lowered himself to the bed and wrapped his arms around his mate. He pressed slow, gentle kisses to Eddie’s shoulders, whispering that it was alright, and that he was here. Eventually, Eddie was able to come down from his negative headspace. He slowly turned his body towards Richie, and looked at his alpha with wet eyes.

“They know where I am now.”

“Eddie-”

“It’s everywhere I go, Rich,” Eddie says, “I cant get away from her.” Eddie let out a frustrated huff and the sound had Richie reaching up to cup his cheeks.

He waited until Eddie’s looked into his eyes and he spoke softly. “Then she follows you. But she won’t ever get you. We won’t let her or anyone else take you away from us. We’re a family now. It’s a legitimate crime to break a pack bond by separating us.”

The omega gave him a skeptical look. “It’s not really a crime,” he states.

Richie relents a bit. “Well, no, not technically. There are a few blurred lines-” he smiles at the soft laugh Eddie lets out, “The point is, we’ll keep you safe. Always. Okay?”

“Okay,” Eddie nods, a small smile gracing his lips which Richie presses his lips to.

“I love you,” Richie says into Eddie’s mouth, gently maneuvering himself onto his back so Eddie could curl up into his side.

“Love you too.”

The mates doze until the late lunch is ready. The whole time they were sat at the dinner table, Richie had one protective hand curled around Eddie’s thigh. The omega was so in tune to Richie’s instincts that he could sense every time his mind slipped a bit from his instincts, his hand tightened on Eddie’s thigh and the omega would keen a bit, letting his thighs fall open just a tiny bit wider. 

After dinner was finished, Stan ushered Eddie into the kitchen. He gave the omega a small pep talk having to do with enduring an alpha’s rut. He pushed water bottles and protein bars into Eddie’s hands, the both of them scurrying into the pair’s bedroom to ready it for when Richie’s rut inevitably begins tomorrow. The beta also pushes a phone into Eddie’s hand.

“Text me or any of the pack if you need to tap out. Richie wouldn’t want to force you to do anything, even while in rut. He wouldn’t blame you. It wouldn’t mean you failed.” It was by far what Eddie needed to hear most.

They replayed over and over, until Eddie had fallen asleep in bed next to his alpha.

* * *

When Eddie woke up, it was a whole process of coming to awareness.

He was warm, _ everywhere _. His mouth was already open and he could feel the telltale wetness dripping down his legs. The last thing he became aware of before he opened his eyes, was a tongue inside him.

“_ Ah _!” He cried out as fingernails dug into the back of his thighs, right below his ass. “Rich-”

The tongue slid out and Richie moved his body on top of Eddie, pushing the omega into the mattress, and mounting him. His cock easily slid in, lubricated by both spit and slick. He didn’t start the pace out slow, he immediately rammed Eddie into the mattress, shoving his cock in as deep and hard as possible. The alpha pressed his hand onto the omega’s head, and further pushed him into the pillow, taking his breath away but not dangerously so. He shoves his cock hard into Eddie, his knot already inflating and pushing and pulling against Eddie’s rim.

“Come on,” Eddie pants, “Come on, baby. Do it. Fuck your knot in me. Breed your omega.” Eddie’s mouth was running purely on instinct, baring his neck, and adhering to Richie’s alpha. “Come on, come on, come on-”

Richie bent down, sinking his teeth into the mating mark he put on Eddie’s neck, and gave one final strong thrust to fuck his knot into Eddie’s ass. The omega felt his seed pour into him, filling him with warm cum, the alpha growling into Eddie’s neck. It wasn’t quite enough for Eddie to come, and Richie seemed to notice. 

“Come,” he commanded, a low growl creeping through into his voice. “I thought you were supposed to be a good omega. What kind of omega doesn’t come on their alpha’s knot?”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie sobbed out, grinding back onto his alpha’s knot, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-”

“Shut up,” Richie responded, shoving three fingers into Eddie’s mouth, rolling his own hips into the omega’s full ass. He winced as Eddie squeezed around him and came into the sheets as he sucked on Richie’s fingers. “Oh, you like that, omega? Like having something to suck on?” Eddie nodded deliriously. Richie sneered, “Good, you can keep my cock warm while I eat then,” Eddie shivered at his words, panting as his alpha’s fingers slid out of his mouth, “Go.” Richie emphasizes his order with a quick slap to Eddie’s ass.

After a few moments of sliding Richie’s knot from his ass, Eddie hurriedly sat up, adjusting the long tee shirt that pooled at his thighs, and stood on shaky knees to approach the dresser. “No,” Richie says, “No pants, nothing.” Eddie whined a bit, nodding enthusiastically, and hurrying out the door. 

As he made his way to the kitchen, he could feel his hole clenching around air, used to the plug Richie usually used to help keep him full of cum. But today, Eddie’s could feel it slowly start to drip out, and it made him whine quietly as he walked. He eyed his pack members in the living room, talking and laughing as they watched a movie, and scurried into the kitchen. But even if they couldn’t see him, they could smell him. 

“Eddie?” Mike peaked his head into the doorway, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Eddie answers hastily, “I’m getting him food.” The omega starts rummaging through the cabinets. “Um- what would be good for him to eat, Stan?” He shyly presses his fingers together, embarrassed for not knowing how to take care of his alpha. 

Mike gave him a soft smile, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before opening the fridge. “We made him some food this morning. We figured he wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom,” Mike pulls out a large, covered plate, opening it to reveal an array of fruit, vegetables, and a sandwich. “Though, we weren’t expecting him to let you out alone,” Mike sheepishly looks away, “But I guess he made up for that with the… uh. You know?” He wiggles a finger vaguely towards the wetness dripping down onto Eddie’s thighs. The omega lets out a small squeak, pressing his thighs tightly together and covering his face. “You should go back before any of our other alphas smell you. I’m having a hard time right now…” The alpha gives him another smile, kind and slightly concerned. Eddie nods, accepting the plate and shuffling out of the common area.

“Oh!” he hears Bev called, “Look at him! They’ve barely been up for thirty minutes and he’s already _ leaking- _”

“Bev!” Ben yelps. Bill cackles, and he hears Mike shushing them.

“Oh my god,” Eddie whispers to himself, slightly mortified at the recognition of his state, but enjoying the fact that he probably looks so _ owned _.

When Eddie opens the door, Richie is seated on the bed, leaning out the window with a cigarette between his lips. Richie will do that sometimes. Pull out a cig and nurse it while the gears in his head turn his same thought over and over again. Eddie could only imagine what his mate was thinking so hard about now. His cock is still out and leaking, and Eddie gulps hungrily at the sight. He closes the door behind him and approaches Richie, setting the plate down in front of him. He sits down next to his alpha, purring a bit as Richie slides one possessive hand over and other his thigh to grip on. 

“Will you eat, alpha?” Eddie asks softly, scooting closer to get as close to Richie’s warmth as he can. “I know you’re hungry. I can feel it.”

“You first,” Richie says, gesturing to the plate, “Want you to eat a bit first.” Richie snubs our the cigarette against the outer wall of the house, and turns to watch Eddie.

The omega nods, picking up the fork, spearing a watermelon and popping it into his mouth. He chews nervously, eyes darting from the wall, to Richie, and down to the plate. It’s odd. He’d expected Richie to be forceful and aggressive. And sure he was not long ago. Had he already hit a low in his rut? “Rich?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Are you… am I doing this right?” Eddie asks quickly, “I just- this isn’t what I was expecting and the way you’re acting is making me think I’m not doing good and I wanna be able to help you and-”

The alpha moves his hand to stroke his thigh. “Eds, slow down, sweetheart.” Richie says gently, turning his body to face Eddie fully. “You’re doing great, love. You don’t have to worry.” Richie slides his hands under Eddie’s legs, pulling him into his lap to kiss his cheek. “You’re doing great, I promise, baby.”

“I just…” Eddie gasps a bit as Richie bites down lightly over his pulse, “It just seems like you’re not really, rutting right now?”

“My ruts are usually like this,” Richie informs him, speaking into Eddie’s neck and peppering the skin with soft kisses. “I get a lot of swings. I start aggressive, then calm, then back up. They’re usually short so I guess it’s making up for the time I don’t deal with.”

“Oh,” Eddie whispers, his hips wiggling a bit, “I thought I was doing something wrong.”

“Never, darling.” Richie pushes his face into Eddie’s neck once more, lightly rolling his hips up into the contact. Eddie gasps, rubbing down into the friction, but before he could gain any true satisfaction from the action, Richie gently eased him out of his lap. He pulled his omega into a messy, languid kiss, before urging Eddie’s head down. Eagerly, Eddie got the hint. As Eddie’s tongue slid along the length of Richie cock, the alpha moaned out “There we go, baby boy. Just like that.”

Eddie hummed at the praise, sliding his lips around his alpha’s hard cock and bobbing his head. His mouth watered, little cock bouncing in desire, wetness slipping down his thighs and he shivered knowing it was a mix of both their fluids. The omega slowly lowered his head further, letting the thick cock slide across his tongue and bump the back of his throat. Richie hissed above him. It made Eddie swallow and loosen his throat more, nose pressing into the coarse hair above the base of Richie’s cock. His alpha stroked a hand through his own hair before dropping it to pull lightly at Eddie’s, easing him up to the tip of his cock. He moaned at Eddie’s glistening and plump lips, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth, lust and lidded eyes gazing up at him. He pushed Eddie’s head back down and fucked his hips back up into his baby boy’s throat. He thrust once, twice, and a final third time before his hips stalled and he held Eddie’s head there. 

“Ready to be good, omega?” he growled out. Eddie shivered once more, nodding happily and watched with satisfaction as Richie began to eat. He obediently kept his throat loose, breathing calculated breaths through his nose, wanting to please as much as he is able. His alpha thrust his cock into his mouth every once in awhile, but held Eddie’s head in place. 

Eddie wasn’t able to take a short break until Richie’s plate was empty, and his cock was fucking back into his mouth fast and hard. He wasn’t able to take a break until Richie came down his throat, his omega working his tongue around his knot, quiet praises being whispered to him as Richie’s hand stroked lovingly through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know richie's rut wasn't very alpha-y.. richie has mood swings like i do in this, and he can switch in mins, esp during a rut. i promise that you WILL be seeing more aggressive alphas tho soon....
> 
> ty for putting up w/ slow updates,,, im luv u <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! i got so excited and could not stop writing until it melted my brain.
> 
> im excited to see the reactions i get from this chapter...

Just as Richie had told him, he had several days of swinging in and out of the intensity of a rut.

There were times where Eddie was fucked brainless into the mattress, and other times where Richie hovered over him, thrusting slowly into Eddie and gazing into the omega’s eyes. There were times where Eddie was tugged into Richie’s lap, bouncing and grinding until his alpha’s knot popped in, listening to Richie growl low under him. It was three days of frequent fucking until the haze of Richie’s rut faded over. 

The morning Eddie noticed, he had woken up before his mate, and slipped a plug in with quiet purrs. Richie smelled content, not frantic, and the crease he had between his brows during the rut had been soothed. He was also deep asleep, snoring loud and even drooling. Eddie adored him so much it was ridiculous. With a soft press of lips to Richie’s temple, the omega slipped out of bed. He’d cleaned and washed himself in the bathroom, and gone to make breakfast for the pack. No one was awake yet. Eddie swept through the kitchen, quiet as he toasted bread and sizzled eggs. By the time the first pack member woke, Eddie was nearly finished. Bill trudged into the kitchen, yawning loud and wide, nearly walking blind into the fridge.

“Long night?” Eddie asked with a smirk. During Richie’s heat, the pheromones had triggered Mike’s. The rare occasions where Eddie was able to leave the bedroom for a break, Stan and Mike were nearly always missing. The pack’s alpha had smelled strongly of Mike’s scent, and Eddie could see harsh bites under the collar of Bill’s shirt. Eddie and him had only hugged, but it was enough for Richie to push his mate into the desk when Eddie returned and fucked him so hard it made a dent in the wall.

“Yeah,” Bill sighed, pressing a fleeting kiss in greeting to Eddie’s forehead, “Should be over soon though. He’s starting to come back.” The alpha reaches into the fridge, pulling out a carton of juice and drinking right from it.

Eddie pulled a face and Bill smirked at it, but nevertheless continued to drink. “How’s Stan doing?”

Bill huffed out a laugh, but Eddie knew that glazed over look in someone’s eyes when they were thinking of something they _ deeply _ lusted for. “Wrecked,” Bill admitted, “He’ll deny it, but he’ll probably sleep until the afternoon.”

Eddie hummed affirmation, scooping the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate with a slice of toast. He handed it to Bill with a smile, happy to serve, and then prepared his own plate. He followed Bill into the living room, sat next to him as they watched a movie neither of them knew the name of in silence.

“You smell different, y’know,” Bill said suddenly, breaking the comfortable atmosphere.

Eddie swallowed the egg in his mouth. “Huh?”

“Like,” Bill scratched his head, “Obviously you smell like Rich and yourself, but there’s like- a little _ something _.”

Eddie’s eyes lit up in excitement, but he stubbornly kept from exclaiming it. “Do you think..?”

Bill shrugged with a soft smile. “Maybe. I think you should talk to Richie about seeing a doctor to see for sure.

Eddie nodded, barely shoving down the wide grin that fought to make way to his lips. He happily shoved his toast into his mouth, and waited for the rest of his pack mates to wake.

* * *

“Oh my GOD,” Bev screeched, “Now you can suffer with me!”

“Babe, don’t get him all worked up, what if it’s not… positive,” Ben whispered. 

Eddie was stood in front of a third of the pack. Richie had been dragged out of the bedroom by Beverly, who was definitely feeling feisty in the beginning of her ninth month of pregnancy, and had begrudgingly shoved food in his mouth. After Bill informed him it was Eddie who prepared breakfast though, he had swallowed it down fast. Now, he was sitting up, quiet but alert. His eyes were frozen on Eddie, never wavering. 

“I’m trying not to get my hopes up either,” Eddie said quietly, “But I truthfully I really want it to be true.” He pressed one of his hands to his stomach, and smiled down at his alpha. “What are you thinking?” he asks Richie, quiet and nervous.

Richie reaches for Eddie, beckoning him with a hand, and the omega slipped his small palm onto his. Richie pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles before pushing his face into Eddie’s belly. “I really, _ really _ hope I knocked you up,” he says into the fabric of Eddie’s shirt.

The omega lets out a wet laugh, pulling Richie up into his arms. He presses a happy kiss to his alpha’s lips before throwing his arms around Richie’s broad shoulders. His alpha squeezes his waist, and Eddie can feel his grin against the skin of his neck, then spins Eddie around. The omega lets out happy giggles. 

When he’s put down, he’s bombarded by hugs from the other members. Bev is petting his head and crying, of course, but also loudly pestering Richie by belittling “making love”. Ben is next, smiling at Eddie and giving him quiet reassurances. Bev nearly knocks Richie to the ground now, hurling pillows at him, taking advantage of his weak knees.

Bill is last, wrapping Eddie up in a soft and comforting hug, wiping the tears from his eyes afterwards. “I don’t know why you were so worried about fitting in, Eds,” Bill tells him, “You’ve been nothing but one of us.” Eddie starts crying and Beverly starts to sob loudly hearing his quiet cries. Bev is still ranting about the importance of love making and baby making.

The moment is rudely interrupted though, by a pause in Beverly breath. Eddie and Ben immediately catch it, instincts picking up on a new smell. They look to Bev, then slowly down at her legs.

Her water broke.

She continues talking.

“Bev!” Eddie gasps out, “the _ baby _.”

The alpha stubbornly stomps her foot. “I’m gonna be in labor for like, five hours. It can wait a few minutes for me to finish my speech.”

* * *

Bev has currently been in labor for 16 hours. 

Ben was in the room with her, and Eddie can only imagine how he was dealing. Bev had been wheeled away in a chair, pointing a finger and demanding that the nurse be nice to a blubbering Ben. 

Stan and Mike have joined them after the ninth hour, taking a long time to nicely clean themselves up. Mike still smelled of his rut, and Stan was covered in hickeys and bites, but they showed up nonetheless. “What hour is she on?” Stan asks breathlessly. Eddie had watched him tug Mike down the hall quickly.

“16,” Bill says, greeting his mates with a kiss to each, “She’s giving them hell.”

“I think it’s a projection,” Richie says as if he’s enlightening them. “Her pup is making her suffer, so she’s tearing the doctors apart.” Eddie gives him a little glare and a “_ don’t belittle birth _”, which Richie just snorts at.

Stan throws his jacket over his arm, presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek and pushes Richie away when the alpha puckers up, and walks toward the room they had wheeled Bev into. Eddie didn’t know how the beta knew where to go but he’s assuming it’s because of Bill. Only Ben and Stan have been given permission to be present for Bev’s birth, both having calming pheromones to help, and Ben more so because he was the father. Mike plops down in the chair next to Eddie, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Like Richie, he was seeking a lot of comfort from the presence of an omega, and Eddie was always eager to please. The omega had two arms around him. Richie on his waist, Mike on his shoulders and head resting on his. Bill was pacing back and forth in front of them, pestering passing nurses and the receptionist about updates. 

After a few minutes, Richie turns to Eddie and leans down to kiss his eyebrow. “You know, we could probably go see if there’s a doc in to tell us if you’re pregnant.” Eddie shot up, pulling his alpha up with him. He quickly apologized to Mike, and began guiding Richie through the halls of the hospital. They were able to catch an ultrasound tech before she went on break, luckily. After seeing their frantic breathing and excited faces, she’d given them an easy smile and led them to her room.

Eddie was now reclined in a chair, shivering as she spread the cold gel over his skin. Richie was hovered on his left, holding his hand and smiling down at him. They passed easy conversation, and Eddie hurriedly answered any questions she had.

“I am seeing a little… ah, there we go,” she informs them, “It looks like you do have a pup in ya.” Eddie sniffles. “Oh, there’s two.”

“Two?” Richie asks in disbelief.

“Yep, we may even be able to hear their little heartbeats. You’re about ten weeks along. If we’re lucky enough, they’ll let us.” She pressed the Doppler right over a spot on his tummy, and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat.

“One,” she said moving it firmly, letting the smallest beats fill the room, and moved it again, “and two.” The second baby's heart could be heard. 

Eddie was full on sobbing at this point. Richie was in quiet tears next to him, holding Eddie’s hand in both of his, pressing wet kisses to each of his fingers. The tech just smiled and stayed silent until they pulled themselves together. She was happy for them to come back, next time with an appointment, and ushered them out with congratulations. Eddie ran through the hospital, ignoring scoldings from doctors and nurses. When Mike and Bill saw him coming, they quickly stood and he flew into their arms.

“I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant,” Eddie repeated one between their ears where his head was nestled between theirs. Mike gasped, squeezing Eddie tight and congratulating him loudly. Bill was rubbing Eddie’s back, assuring home that he’ll be a great mother. He pats Richie on the back when he joins their hug and congratulates him.

“I knocked him up!” Richie announces loud and proud.

He’s kicked out of the waiting room.

* * *

After another three hours, Bev finally delivers her baby. 

The four enter the room quietly, smiling wide at her. Ben is passed out in the chair next to her. Clearly he’d been crying hard. Stan is gently rubbing her shoulder as she coos tiredly at her newborn.

“Hey, boys,” she greets when they enter. “Come meet ‘im.” She turns a bit, giving the four a better view of the pup. 

He has blond hair, a round face, and Eddie can tell he’s chunky. He’s absolutely darling. Eddie gasps so happily, shyly reaching out to pet gentle hands against the side of the baby’s face. “He’s perfect,” he whispers to Bev. She bites her lip and nods fast.

“What’d you name him?” Bill asks.

“Lucas,” she says the name with so much emotion it nearly makes Eddie cry again, “Luca for short.” 

“Baby Luca,” Eddie sighs.

“Wanna hold him?” Bev asks.

Eddie nods hesitantly. He positions his arms and hand like Bev and Stan tell him too, and the baby is passed into his arms. He gazed down at the baby, fingers curling and uncurling as he sleeps, making quiet huffy noises, and he falls in love. “Luca,” he coos.

Richie bends down next to him, slipping his pointer finger into the baby’s grasp. “Hi, Lucas. I’m your favorite uncle Richard.”

“Oh God,” Mike groans, “Please don’t train him to call you Richard.”

Richie grins, staring at the baby. “I am totally gonna train him to call me Richard.”

Eddie passes the baby to Bill, and they sit silently, as if waiting for his approval. It’s an ancient thing, alphas accepting a new pup of the pack, but he merely starts to cry. Mike shushes him and takes the pup from his shaking arms. Eddie turns to Bev with a smile.

“What?” She asks with a raised brow.

“I’m pregnant,” she gasps, “with twins.”

She covers her mouth before she could let out a squeal, and yanks Eddie into a crushing hug. Stan sighs fondly next to him, and joins the hug, congratulating him softly. “Oh my god,” Bev laughs, “You’re gonna hate and love it.” Eddie giggles into her shoulder. Stan groans into Eddie’s hair.

“What’s wrong, love?” Mike asks him.

“I have to do this again.”

They all laugh and wake up the baby. The four are once again ushered away, and it seems like the pack can’t stop getting kicked out of places.

* * *

It’s about five weeks later that the babies should be developed enough to see their genders.

Nights are spent with Beverly and Ben up and down, taking care of Lucas in the nursery. The other members won’t admit it, but they stuff pillows and blankets in the door cracks so they can hear less during the night. Eddie had been against it the first night, and Richie and him had suffered through the night. Lucas had a strong set of lungs on him, and he could stubbornly go on for hours through the night. The second night, Richie had begged Eddie to barricade the door. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them” he’d said. And they got to sleep through the night.

When Eddie hit his eleventh week, he started to show. 

He was looking at himself in the morning, every morning, when he woke up. When he finally noticed the baby bump, he’d yelled “It’s about time!” and woke Richie. The alpha grumbled awake with irritation but once he saw Eddie holding his shirt up to his chest, proudly showing his belly, he’d shared Eddie’s excitement. The two had proceeded to march through the house and make every member look and touch the bump. They had all cooed and praised, and it fluffed Eddie’s feathers to no end.

On the days where Eddie is curled up on the couch, bed, or nest, it’s because of pain. Richie worries relentlessly to Eddie and the pack, wondering if they should go to the doctor to check if there’s an issue, but Beverly just shushes him and waves him away. She lends him her heating pad and makes him hot chocolate, and Eddie is appeased for a bit. 

Eddie doesn’t hit another heat during this time, but he certainly gets as turned on as he would be if he was in heat. He corners Richie, pheromones making him daring, and pushes his alpha against whatever is closest. He’ll drop to his knees and swallow his alpha’s cock down. Eddie will present himself, bend over, and spread in any way as long as it will get Richie’s cock and knot in him. 

Finally comes the day where they visit the same technician again, and she cheerfully tells them they’re having two baby girls.

“Twin girls,” Eddie sing-songs as they walk out of the building.

Richie squeezes his hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it, then swings their arms back and forth. Eddie gives a bubbly laugh and Richie asks “Do you have any names in mind, baby cakes?”

Eddie hums thoughtfully, turning to give a shy smile to his mate. “I was thinking maybe… Ava?” 

“Ava,” Richie tests the name on his tongue. “Ava,” he leans down to peck Eddie on the lips, “I like that.”

“What about you?” Eddie asks as they get to the car, “Any ideas?”

“Tesla.”

“Veto.”

“Honda.”

“Veto.”

“Kia.”

“Richie, we are not naming one of our children after a fucking car brand.”

“But Tesla is such a cute name! Hello, baby Tesla,” he starts, “You doing any-”

“Excuse me?” They both whip around to the source of the voice. It’s a small girl, clearly an omega. She’s blonde and has a nervous tremor to her voice. She recognized Richie as an alpha instantly, and can probably smell the pregnancy on Eddie.

Richie subtly steps in front of Eddie, even though this girl is anything but intimidating. “Can we help you?”

“Um, aren’t you Eddie Kaspbrak? The missing omega?”

And just like that- Eddie’s happiness fell into pieces at his feet.

Richie had shoved him into the passenger’s side of the car and had growled out a “**Don’t fucking tell anyone**” to the girl. He had used a voice, and it left no room for argument and froze both omegas in terror. Eddie has never heard Richie use it. The pack detests it entirely, and only once or twice has Bill used it to reign in the alphas of the pack during an argument. Richie jumped into the passenger’s seat, slammed the door shut, and started the engine. He tried placing a comforting hand on Eddie’s thigh, but the omega recoiled a bit.

The ride was silent the rest of the way back home.

* * *

The quiet exploded when they walked through the door.

“She fucking recognized me, Richie!”

“I know! I know, okay?!”

Eddie stomps through the house, kicking off his shoes messily and throwing his jacket on the hook. “I fucking knew this would happen. I fucking knew it, and _ yet- _”

When he came into the living room, Bev was feeding Lucas at the dinner table and her eyes were darting in between Eddie and Richie. Stan was already standing with Bill and getting ready to quell whatever spout the two mates were having.

“And yet _ nothing _, Eds. She’s not gonna say shit. Did you see her?”

Eddie whirled on Richie, furious. “Yeah. I did see her, Richie. I saw her fucking terrified when you fucking used it.”

Richie sputtered. “I needed to!”

“You did not-”

“Stop.” The both turned to Bill. Beverly was shushing Lucas and rocking him in her arms while Stan stood with his arms crossed defensively. Bill was taking even breaths. “Stop yelling at each other and talk to me. What happened?”

“Someone recognized me,” Eddie answered instantly. The room seemed to become even more silent than it already was. Angry tears rose into Eddie’s eyes but he refused to let them fall. “A girl recognized me. She knew who I was and she’s going to tell someone and they’re gonna come find me-”

“Eddie, breathe,” Stan interrupts. He approaches slowly, pushing out soothing pheromones and reaching out to hold Eddie’s hand. “Anything else happen?” Eddie shook his head and breathed as Stan instructs, holding Eddie’s hand to his chest and letting him follow the lead.

“I used a voice on her.”

“Richie,” Beverly hisses out, “Why?”

“Because I had to get Eds back here before anyone else recognized him and she needed to not open her mouth about it.”

“Richie…” Bill sighs.

“What?!” Richie exclaims, “You would have done it too. What if it was Stan, or Mike?” The room is silent for a few moments, then Richie sighs. “Look, it was an asshole thing to do, I get it. But it’s over now and we’re safe at home,” he turns to Eddie at this with a soft expression, “And we have good news.”

Eddie gives a little chuckle, relenting for the time being. Stan looks between them. “What’s the good news?”

“We’re having girls,” Eddie says.

“And one of them is named Tesla.”

“_ No _ , one of them is _ not _.”

Bill tilts his head. “Like after the car brand?”

“Yes, like the car brand!” Eddie shouts as Richie chirps “No, like the Tesla coil.” This starts a whole new argument. One which is instructed to be taken into the bedroom so they can hash out their differences in bed and away from the baby present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a kinda reason for so many breaks in the paragraphs. it's meant to be a whirlwind of events and emotions.
> 
> and also that's an excuse for my brain being melted and not knowing how to tie them together :) hope y'all enjoyed and see you soon ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s up sluts, guess who’s back from her seasonable writer’s block
> 
> pls enjoy!! thank you for being patient <3

Baby Lucas is now four months old, and Eddie is very pregnant and mad about it.

His stunted growth definitely doesn’t help his symptoms. He’s small and already struggling with the sudden weight gain. He’s not as strong as he wishes he were, and more often than not he’s stuck embarrassing himself having to take breaks from walking from one room to another. He has the most horrible morning sickness, and Eddie has learned he can no longer stay in the same room for dinner when meat is involved. It’s an upsetting factor for him. All wolves absolutely love meat, save Mike, and it’s vital for their health and wellness. Eddie is stuck eating peanut butter and eggs for the most part. Sometimes, the pack will find him with peanut butter on scrambled eggs, which they dutifully gag at. Eddie has made many concoctions, all that he’s very happy with but Richie refuses to kiss him afterwards. He’ll say “Even I have limitations, Eds” and Eddie will figure he’ll let the alpha off because Richie is the grossest person Eddie knows so he must be doing something vile in Richie’s eyes.

Thankfully, being the dear Mike always is, he’ll prepare food for himself and Eddie during dinner now. Some days, he ends up ordering sushi for them, or he grills fish he went out and caught. Eddie thanks him with tears or sloppy kisses to the alpha’s cheeks.

Richie becomes overbearingly protective. He rarely lets Eddie wander on his own, and is always stuck close to his omega. Eddie doesn’t have many complaints about it, only frustrated that Richie won’t even let him get a cup of water on his own. He’s even growled at the others a few times. It’s not uncommon to see him with a protective hand over Eddie’s tummy, eyeing down any of the others if they got too close. 

But Richie is sweet too. Always has been. Nights when Eddie is emotional or in pain, Richie is awake and with him the whole time. He holds Eddie’s bangs back when he vomits into the toilet, shushing him and rubbing his back. He rubs Eddie’s belly, singing and cooing at their baby girls in there. His mate will hold his hand, kiss his cheek, and nuzzle his face into his neck whenever he can. He always brings home the hunt’s food, even if Eddie ends up throwing it up after stubbornly trying to eat it. 

There’s also the matter of Eddie being caught. 

As ecstatic as Eddie is about being pregnant, he tends to slip into a negative headscape on some days. Some nights, he wouldn’t allow Richie in the bedroom to sleep. He’d refused to let Richie too close, any of the alphas for that matter, and he’d have a dark veil over his eyes. Richie had been forced one night to listen through the walls as Eddie cried in the bathroom. Stan had been allowed to cross the threshold, shooting a cautious glance at Richie before entering. Richie listened as his mate sobbed, begging Stanley to  _ not let the alphas do anything, don’t let them take my babies away, I can’t lose them _ . Richie had slumped against the wall in silent shock. Shocked that Eddie would have ever thought they’d take his pups away from him. After a minute of thinking, about all that trauma just hiding under Eddie’s skin, ready to burst at one slip of a thought, that he was going to tear Sonia Kaspbrak’s throat out for hurting his beautiful boy.

After the beta was able to calmly explain to Eddie that they’d never do anything like that to him, and would accept and adore his pups like their own, he’d walked out and left the door open for Richie. “He needs you right now,” he’d said, and walked down the hall. Richie tried to ignore the glassiness in Stan’s eyes as he hurried into the bathroom. Eddie had nearly knocked him over with the force of his hug, and Richie held him close, tight throughout the night. He whispered love, praise, and assurance into Eddie’s ears until his omega fell asleep.

For a few days, Eddie was so rattled with anxiety he thought he would fall apart where he stood. The pack would watch silently as he would peek through windows and then close the blinds and curtains, repeatedly. He made rounds everyday doing this, until Bill’s instincts got offended that Eddie thought their home was so unsafe. When Eddie had reached to pull the blinds down, Bill had let out a warning growl. The whole room had been shocked into silence. Bill was never an aggressive alpha unless he had to be. The omega had cowered immediately, dropping to his knees with his head down in silence. Richie, though, had spurred into action. He’d yanked Bill by his shirt and shoved him, growling and barking at him to back off. Bill shoved him back, and Mike stepped between them to stop any fists from flying. Stan attended to Eddie and took him into the bedroom.

Eddie had built the largest nest he’s ever made. It was the whole room.

He’d placed Stan on the bed, hissing at him slightly when the beta tried to help. Eddie had apologized profusely but Stan just smiled at him and laid back on the bed. When Eddie was finished turning the room into something that looked like a giant pillow, the omega had crawled up next to Stan and shyly asked him to stay. Stan, ever the secret softie for the omega, gently pushed Eddie back onto the bed. He’d grabbed the cream and oil Richie had begun applying to Eddie’s skin after the omega complained about the possibility of stretch marks. Stan knew that Richie found the idea of stretch marks on Eddie’s body sexy and proof he had bore the alpha’s pups, but Stan also knew he’d rather please Eddie than his mate.

So Stan had helped undress Eddie slowly into his comfort clothes (a different pack member’s shirt and another’s pants) as he started to tell the omega stories of the other members before they met their newest packmate. Eddie learned, as Stan rubbed his thighs and hips, massaged the soles of his feet, that Bill used to have a stutter. He used to be so embarrassed of it that he wouldn’t speak for days on end. With Eddie’s emotions running high, he had blubbered about how Bill would’ve sounded cute with a stutter and that he’d punch anyone who didn’t agree. Stan and Richie had met Bill not long after, and even when he stuttered, they’d continue like nothing was wrong. They’d still invite Bill to play, and wouldn’t rush conversations. They were patient and supportive.

He learned that Mike used to be ganged up on by other alphas. They’d follow him home and try to force him to fight. Mike was a known pacifist in the group, disliking violence in almost all forms unless he was protecting his pack. It hurt his heart to hunt, and Eddie can’t even imagine what the little alpha thought when aggressive older alphas scared him. Eddie was angry then, so very angry for sweet Mike. It was Bill who had stood up for Mike. The first person ever to.

Ben used to be overweight. Eddie had seen the marks he had on his body, but he never thought anything of it. The omega had worked, day and night, to stop the foul things people said and thought. Eddie was heartbroken that such a beautiful and gentle person could’ve felt so ugly at one point. Beverly had confessed that she loved him, and she loved every aspect of Ben. Only after accepting himself, did he have the motivation to choose to change.

Beverly used to have an abusive father. Her mother had gone missing some time ago, Beverly suspected she ran away from her father, and left the alpha all alone. Her father had taken his drunken anger and frustrations out on her in unspeakable ways. Beverly had killed him- and Mike and Ben found her that day. She was in the woods, hands covered in her father’s blood, but just over the stench of death and distress; she could smell her intended.

Stan had hesitated when he began to tell his story, but he relented after Eddie began pushing out his own pheromones, cocooning him and Stan in the natural scent of an omega. Stan had told him about his father, and being the heir to his family. He wasn’t wealthy or anything like that, but as an only child, his father’s pride depended on him. Stanley was forced to date a nice girl once, Patricia, and expected to produce an heir. Patricia had an abortion though, and it damaged her uterus. She had gotten it removed. The beta had felt so guilty. He blamed himself for hurting her body and ruining her chances for a child. He has ignored the intended bond he had with Bill, pushed it away at the time. It was Richie who made him realize he was being stupid. Stan laughed when he told Eddie that Richie had just gotten back from a breakup, a harsh slap mark on his cheek, and tears in his eyes about not finding his soulmate. His huge glasses were cracked from the slap when Richie had accidentally said Stan’s name during sex. Eddie had laughed his ass off at that.

The omega learned about his mate as well. Richie had parents that loved and adored him, no matter how much he pushed them away. Maggie and Went Tozier loved their son with all their heart, but could not control him. More often than not, he was either fighting another alpha, or sporting a broken bone and licking his wounds. Richie’s parents had tried their best, but Richie was a stubborn boy. Eventually, they had given up, not even bothering to ask about the most recent escapade. Nevertheless, Eddie found himself jealous. His mother was so afraid of the world that she never let him experience it. She was so afraid of him even getting a paper cut that he was locked away. 

After that, Stan had held Eddie for a bit and whispered to him. He’d said “ _ All this makes us what we are now, together. We got through it together, we do everything together. We protect each other, we love each other, and we need each other. You’re not going through this alone anymore _ ” and Eddie had cried and cried and cried. 

It was practically everything he had ever wanted to hear.

Bill had come in about an hour later, hesitantly stepping into the threshold of the nest even after Eddie gave his permission. After Eddie made grabby hands though, he had dropped his relieved body next to Eddie, rubbing his face into his neck and scenting him. He’d apologized over and over, and even had his stutter slip out. It had shocked him and Stan, but Eddie had gasped. Unfortunately for Bill, the omega was taking after Richie. Eddie grabbed and smushed Bill’s cheeks together, cooing “cute” at him. Bill had blushed and it was Stanley’s turn to laugh his ass off. Literally. Off the bed.

Richie had come into the scene with wide eyes. Eddie could tell he was a bit ticked Bill had scented him, but he could also see the relief in his alpha’s eyes watching the pack get along well. He’d promptly joined the cuddle pile and snuggled Stan as he watched Eddie coo at the pack’s alpha. Time passed much the same then on. Everyone had only a bit of a better understanding of the dynamic pregnancy changes, but they were learning. 

Now, Eddie is a week and a half past his due date. 

“Baby,” Richie speaks up from behind him, “Stop brooding. Come lay with me. Want me to massage your feet?” He wound his arms around his mate’s waist, lighting stroking the swell of Eddie’s belly.

Eddie shook his head, examining his large tummy. He put one hand over the spot just to the right of his belly button, and felt a kick from one of the pups. He smiled when he remembered the first time the omega had felt a kick.

_ They were laying on the couch, legs intertwined, Eddie’s hands carding bed the mess of curls on his alpha’s head. “Can we name the girl Buttercup?” _

_ Eddie sighed. They were watching The Princess Bride for about the third time that month, one of Eddie’s weird pregnancy cravings being fantasy movies, and he’s just about had enough of Richie. “Absolutely not.” _

_ “Why?!” Richie guffawed, “It’s super cute. Suits her too, since she’ll be coming out of the cutest momma I know.” He lifted himself up onto all fours over Eddie, leaning down to press sweet kisses into the skin of Eddie’s neck. The omega purred at the compliment, leaning back and allowing Richie more access. _

_ “No-” Eddie almost bit his tongue when one of Richie’s large hands trailed up to grope at the small breasts Eddie had acquired. Richie bit into his neck, rolling his hips down against Eddie’s groin, growling a bit when his omega whispered out a moan. “Only as a nickname,” Eddie allowed. _

_ “Thank you, button.” Richie was about to begin sliding off Eddie’s sweatpants, when his mate’s eyes flew open and he cried out. “What? What’s wrong, sweetheart? What hurts?” _

_ “No, no no, Richie. Feel,” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hands and pressed them onto his belly. Richie felt a resounding thump against his fingers. He left out a laugh of disbelief, feeling another one right after. “They’re kicking,” Eddie said wetly. _

_ “I know, baby,” Richie watched Eddie’s face as he winced a bit and chuckled, “Kicking hard, maybe?” _

_ Eddie nodded with a snort. “One of these girls is gonna have to play soccer.” _

Richie slid his hand up to rest over Eddie’s. “Come lay down,” he urged gently. Eddie relented, letting Richie kiss his head before guiding him to the bed. He let his alpha gently push him down into the mattress, grabbing the oil from their nightstand for a massage. “What’re you thinking about, babycakes?” Richie asks as he pours some oil onto his hand.

Eddie sighs and lays his head back. “I just- I’m worried. They’re supposed to be here already, why aren’t they?” He rests his hands on his belly, a kick coming from inside as if one of his pups were comforting him.

His alpha hummed in affirmation, massaging the soles of Eddie’s feet and kissing his ankle. Richie always had an obsession with the omega’s legs. In fact, his mate had even bought the omega golden bangles to rest on his ankles. Since Eddie put on some weight during his pregnancy, though, he hasn’t been able to wear them. “I understand. But we go to the doctor frequently, honey. They would’ve told us if something was wrong, you know?”

Eddie nodded but the frown remained on his face. His alpha leans forward and presses his nose to Eddie’s, rubbing his hands up and down his omega’s waist. “Can I distract you?” Eddie gave him a shy nod and smile, and Richie pressed his own smiling kiss to his mate’s lips before dragging his tongue down the column of Eddie’s throat.

Eddie keened, leaning his head back and letting out a sigh. Richie’s hands explored his body, the love and lust in the air pushing down the insecurities Eddie felt about his body. Richie worshipped him, always had, and always will. Eddie was the most gorgeous creature in the world to him, no matter what. 

He pushed Eddie’s shirt up to his neck, licking his lips briefly, before his mouth was closing over a swollen nipple. Eddie cried out, bucking up into his alpha, Richie pressing him down by his hips. He kicked and sucked, his other hand reaching up to massage Eddie’s other nipple. “God,” Richie breathed out, “You’re fucking gorgeous, baby. You’re everything. I’m gonna miss when your tits go away.”

Eddie gasps, rolling his hips up, his groin pushing against his mate’s. “They’re- they’re not  _ tits _ , Richie.”

“No?” Richie asked, pulling back to grope at Eddie’s chest, twisting his nipples with his fingers. He drinks up the moan Eddie lets out, rolling his hips down to press his growing erection against Eddie’s ass. His hands cup fully around Eddie’s chest, squeezing the small breasts lightly in his palms. The omega’s nipples slip in between his fingers, and Richie  _ squeezes _ . 

“Ah, shit,” Eddie cried out, “Richie, Rich, stop. Fuck, it-” Eddie’s grinds down, pressing his ass to the bulge in Richie’s sweats. The alpha can feel the slick soaking through the fabric of both their pants. “It’ll come out,” Eddie almost whispers.

“What will?” Richie asks, feigning innocence, watching the omega’s red nipples swell ever more. He plays with them some more, massaging and squeezing them, until finally he’s awarded. Richie lets out a small growl as Eddie moans, wetness under his fingers and a sweet smell filling the room. Richie quickly leans down, attaching his lips to Eddie’s nipples, licking and sucking.

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie cries out, face red in embarrassment and desire, the wetness seeping through his shorts making his cock rub tortuously against the fabric. “Alpha, Alpha, please. Need you to fuck me, need you-”

Richie hums into Eddie’s chest, sucking one last time on a small nipple before deciding to take pity on his mate. Richie pulls Eddie’s shorts down to his knees, the omega making quick work of Richie’s sweatpants, pushing them and whining under his cock is free. The alpha bends Eddie as far as his belly will allow, one hand by Eddie’s head, the other reaching between Eddie’s legs to thumb at his hole. 

“This what you want, baby? You need my cock in you, to fuck another pair of pups into you?” Eddie cries out, trying to bear down on Richie’s hand, nodding his head deliriously. Richie fits three fingers into him quickly, the slick working generously with him.

“Yes, yes yes, yes. Fuck me, breed me, Alpha. Need your so bad, wanna be full of you always, want your cock in me,” Eddie’s mouth is hung open, his cries reverberating on the walls, needy whines making Richie’s cock twitch.

“You’re getting it, gorgeous, I’ll give you what you need.” Richie works the hand wet with slick around himself, stroking himself fast before lining up. He wastes no time in pushing his cock into his mate, both of them letting out relieved, matching sighs. Richie hurriedly pounds his cock into Eddie, giving the poor omega no time to adjust. “Fuck, I’ll do it. I’ll fuck you every day, every night. Keep your hole full of my cum, let you leak so I can just fuck another load back into you. Would you like that, baby? Breeding you like a whore?”

Eddie’s eyes fly open and he lets out a loud,  _ hungry _ moan. Richie’s hands fit around his small neck, squeezing lightly, fucking his thick cock into his omega over and over. He’s careful not to crush Eddie’s tummy, leaning over him to pry his mate’s jaw open. Eddie whines, sticks his tongue out, waiting. Richie spits into his mouth, his omega swallowing happily, his mouth opening sweetly like he’s asking for another. Richie groans, his cock slamming into Eddie, feeling his knot start to inflate. “Gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna fill you up with my cum.”

“Please,” Eddie cries, face flushed, little cock bouncing up against his belly with every slam of the alpha’s hips. “Please, need your cum. Make me full, need your knot. Fill me with your cum, breed me-”

And that’s all Richie needs to hear, his cock ramming into Eddie, his knot easily popping inside. Eddie lets out a happy moan, feeling Richie’s warm load inside him. Richie reaches down, giving Eddie’s cock a few tugs, watching his mate’s face erupt beautifully in pleasure. Eddie’s cock gives a few, small happy spurts on his stomach, but mostly slick runs down both their thighs, dripping onto the bed. They both take a few minutes to catch their breaths, Richie pressing lazy kisses to the side of Eddie’s neck, grazing his teeth over the mating mark. 

It takes a few more minutes for Richie’s knot to deflate, and Eddie is pushing him, Richie slipping out of him. “Rich, I have never felt more gross than I do right now. We need a bath.”

“Uh,” Richie grumbles sleepily, “Can you do that while I sleep, maybe?” He blinks one eye open when there’s no response, Eddie glaring down at him. “Guess that’s a no. Let’s hussle then.” He takes Eddie by the hand, kissing his knuckles before he’s pulling them both into the bathroom.

He fills up the tub while Eddie cleans the cum off his body, wiping up the slick between his thighs. Richie relishes in the sweet smell of it before it disappears, and nearly pouts when it’s gone. Soon, the tub is full and the mirror is fogging. Eddie pulls his mate to the tub, stepping in and sighing as the hot water soothes his aching muscles. Richie leans back against the far end, watching Eddie happily soak up the warmth. He tilts his head as Eddie kneels over the edge, reaching back to spread himself open.

Richie truly whines this time. “Nooo, why do you have to do that?”

“Because as hot as it is in the moment,” Eddie explains sternly as he cleans himself out, “It’s not actually all that comfortable. Do you know how much semen alpha’s produce? I could fill a milk jug just from your rut.”

“Yes, talk dirty to me, Eds,” Richie coos, earning a wet slap against his arm. When his mate’s down, he pulls the omega close, letting Eddie rest his back against Richie’s chest. The alpha’s hands come around to cup Eddie’s stomach, rubbing and crooning sweetly into his ear. “I love you, so much, Eddie.”

Eddie turns his head to the side, silently asking for a kiss. Richie grins, hurriedly complying, smiling foothill into the smooch. “I love you, Richie. So much I let you knock me up.”

“I know, I still haven’t completely processed that yet.”

The rest of the time in the bath is peaceful and playful, the two teasing each other, sharing kisses and sweet words. When the water starts to run cold, Eddie hurriedly pulls himself out, saying “I don’t want the girls to be cold” and blushes when Richie exclaims how cute that was. 

It’s while he’s changing that he hears a splash and- feels  _ something _ . He looks back to Richie, whose eyes are closed, still trying to stubbornly enjoy the tub. Eddie looks down.

“Uh, Rich?” Eddie says, staring down between his legs. When there’s no response, he snaps his fingers, making Richie jump. “Richard!”

“Jesus, wha-”

They both stare down at the puddle of fluid at Eddie’s feet.

“Oh.” It’s silent for a few moments. Then, “I’ll get the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> reach me on tumblr @coo-coo-ca-jew
> 
> and if you're here from any of my other fics, TRB and HIWYMI will be updated soon! im hyperfixed on reddie rn


End file.
